L'ombre entre les murs
by barjy02
Summary: Castiel se retrouve enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique...Dean et Sam viennent pour le sortir de là, mais il y a une ombre entre les murs qui ne voit pas cela d'un bon oeil... T parce qu'il y a quelques scènes un peu sanglante à venir...
1. Chapter 1

**Démarrage en douceur pour cette courte fanfic de quelques chapitres**

**Plus sanglant dans les suivants…**

**Enjoy…**

Chapitre I : « Je ne suis pas fou ! »

Hôpital psychiatrique dans St Patrick

10.25 P.M

Le Docteur Malevitch venait t'entamer son service de nuit…Tout en enfilant sa blouse d'une main, il jeta un œil sur les derniers cas arrivés fin de l'après-midi, une page coincée dans une chemise en plastique usée….

Ce soir, il était au service d'accueil des urgences…

A lui, les alcoolos, les égarés et les suicidaires…Les droguées trop dangereux pour les hôpitaux classiques…

A lui les crises de parano, les délires et les hallucinations…

St Patrick était l'hôpital psychiatrique des indigents…Celui des oubliés…Dernier lieu où Malevitch pensait un jour se retrouver, lui qui rêvait d'un cabinet fourmillant de stars hollywoodiennes, d'écrivains has been et de sportifs célèbres…

Il avait fini par se retrouver dans ce trou perdu avec tout le rebus de la société

Non pas qu'il les méprisait…Malevitch aimait énormément ses patients et c'était aussi un excellent praticien…Mais personne ne rêvait de faire 6 années d'études pour en arriver là, à gagner des cacahouètes entre 4 murs qui puaient l'urine et n'abritaient que la chienlit…

Il avait souvent pensé à démissionner…Mais n'en avait jamais trouvé le courage ou au fond, n'en avait-il pas jamais vraiment eu envie…Il était attaché à tous ses malades dont personne ne s'inquiétait du sort…Ses oubliés…Ses anges déchus…

Il traversa la 1er salle en saluant Fred qui lui ouvrit la porte grillagée électrique qui donnait dans la salle commune qui faisait aussi office de réfectoire…

Il bifurqua et puis stoppa…

3eme ligne

« Heure d'arrivée : 08.43 P.M…Homme…Sans papier…Nom : Castiel…Prénom : aucun…Age : entre 35 et 40 ans...Possibilité de troubles de la personnalité…»

Malevitch sourit…Jolie manière de dire psychotique…

«A toi l'honneur, mon grand… »

Il se dirigea vers la fin du 1er couloir…Puis tourna à droite…Nouvelle porte, là il saisit son trousseau de clef qui pendait à son cou…Il se pencha et ouvrit la grille…

Elle se referma automatiquement dans un cliquetis qui fit écho dans des couloirs bien silencieux cette nuit...

« Salle 4… »

Il jeta un œil par la petite fenêtre grillagée de la porte…Il vit une ombre droite comme un « i » sur sa chaise…Mains à plat sur la table…Semblant attendre qu'un invité vienne s'asseoir en face de lui…

Il fouilla son trousseau et ouvrit la porte…L'homme ne bougea pas…

Malevitch appuya sur son biper…Fred était averti qu'il était dans la salle 4…Il l'aurait vu sur l'écran de contrôle mais Malevitch préférait être sûr qu'il garde un œil dessus et non sur les comics qu'il cachait sous son bureau…

Il tira la chaise et s'assit face à son nouveau patient…

« Bonsoir…Je suis de le Docteur Malevitch…Monsieur Castiel, c'est ça ? »

L'homme tiqua en le regardant…

« Castiel..Juste Castiel… »

Il avait une voix profonde, calme mais lointaine et semblant fatiguée…

Il le fixait avec curiosité….Ses yeux d'un bleu profond lui donnaient l'impression de transpercer son âme…

« Bien, Castiel…C'est un prénom peu ordinaire…. »

« Ce n'est pas un prénom…C'est mon nom…Dieu me l'a donné… »

Malevitch ferma un bref instant les yeux

« Un mystique…Ca promet… » Il respira profondément

« Dieu ? » reprit-il, dubitatif…

« Oui, mon père….Notre créateur…Le Père de toute vie… »

« Dieu est votre père ? »

« Il est notre père à tous… »

Malevitch s'enfonça dans son siège, essayant d'éviter le regard de son patient…Il l'observa discrètement…Il semblait soigné à l'exception de ses cheveux en bataille et d'une barbe naissante…Il portait un pantalon et un T-Shirt blanc…Par-dessus le tout, un trenchcoat…

Malevitch reconnut la tenue, elle lui était familière…

« Vous savez où vous êtes, Castiel »

« Dans un hôpital… »

Il dodelina de la tête en souriant comme un enfant…

« J'ai déjà été dans ce genre de…D'endroit…Il y a… »

Il leva les yeux au plafond semblant chercher une réponse dans les fissures de celui-ci

« Environ un an, je pense…Oui, ça doit être ça…J'ai un peu de mal avec l'espace et le temps »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Au Paradis, ça n'existe pas… »

« Au Paradis ? »

Castiel tiqua…Il sembla soudain se méfier…Il avait l'impression que ce tout ce qu'il dirait se retournerait contre lui…

« Au Paradis ? » insista le médecin

Castiel refusa de répondre

« Vous pouvez tout me dire, vous savez…Je suis ici pour vous aider… »

« Non…Vous me croyez fou… » Il avait dit en toute franchise, sans émotion…Comme un fait établi…

« Pourquoi vous prendrais-je pour un fou ? »

« Parce que ceci est un asile et que j'y suis enfermé… »

Il se pencha sur la table

« Je veux sortir…Je n'ai rien fait de mal… »

Malevitch sortit la feuille et le rapport agrafé…Il y jeta un coup d'œil rapide…

« Effectivement… »

Castiel se redressa sur le dossier de sa chaise

« Je veux sortir… »

« Vous prétendez… » Il se mit à lire le rapport

« Etre un ange et revenir du purgatoire… »

Il releva son visage…Castiel ne regardait déjà plus vers lui…Il fixait le plafond…

« J'étais un ange…Je ne le suis plus…J'ai perdu ma grâce… «

Il avait soudain l'air perdu dans une détresse lointaine…Malevitch se tortilla sur sa chaise…

« Vous semblez mal à l'aise… » Castiel se pencha sur la table en tiquant

« Peter… »

Malevitch recula sur sa chaise

«Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? »

Il regarda la feuille, son badge...Rien …Quelqu'un avait dû lui dire…

Décidemment ce patient…

Castiel se remit à le fixer…Mains sous la table, posées sur ses jambes…

« Je veux sortir, Docteur…Je ne suis pas fou… »

« Quand j'en aurais fini avec notre conversation….J'en aviserais »

« Quand on en aura fini avec cette conversation…Vous ne me laisserez plus jamais sortir… »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Je suis un ange…Ma maison était le Paradis…Ma vie est sur terre maintenant…J'ai connu l'enfer et son feu si intense qu'on aurait dit de la glace brûlante….J'ai connu la torture, la mort et la résurrection…La douleur…J'ai perdu mon âme parce que je l'ai vendue…Ma perdition, le purgatoire où j'y ai abandonné ma grâce… »

Il fixa le médecin

« Dites-moi à présent que je peux sortir libre d'ici… »

Malevitch avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de cas…Mais il sut à la minute même où il s'était assis face à lui, que ce celui –ci serait différent des autres….Il se leva…

« Je reviendrais plus tard… »

Il procédait toujours ainsi…Il voulait que le patient se retrouve face à lui-même…Qu'il réfléchisse…

« Bien » Castiel baissa la tête, résolu…

Malevitch allait sortir quand il entendit sa voix

«Vous pourriez récupérer mon téléphone, Docteur…Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prévenir mes amis que j'étais de retour… »

« Vos amis ? »

Il referma la porte et s'approcha

« Il est noté ici que vous n'aviez rien sur vous? »

Castiel pour la 1er fois montra des signes de nervosité

« J'avais un téléphone….J'en ai besoin… »

« Vous ne connaissez pas leurs numéros? Je les contacterais pour vous, si vous voulez ? »

« Il m'est interdit aussi de téléphoner ? »

« Oui…Je suis désolé…C'est le règlement…Seuls les médecins et le personnel qualifiés ont le droit de contacter vos proches durant les premières 48h »

Il tiqua…

« Vraiment ? »

Malevitch recula d'un pas…Mal à l'aise….

« Donnez-moi leur numéro…Je leur téléphonerais demain matin….Je vous le promets… »

« Maintenant…. » Sa voix s'était faite autoritaire…

« Pardon ? »

« Ils sont encore éveillés à cette heure-ci… »

Il s'était radouci d'un coup

« Demain matin, vous les réveilleriez…Ils travaillent de…nuit… »

Il lui sourit…

« Bien… »

Il sortit son stylo

« Je vous écoute… »

Quand il sortit de la chambre, Malevitch s'adossa au mur….Il respira un grand coup…Décidemment il fallait qu'il change de travail….Il jeta un œil sur la chambre…

Castiel n'avait pas bougé…Il fixait juste à présent la lumière au plafond…

Malevitch remarqua alors à hauteur de son cou…Une profonde cicatrice qui partait de la base de son oreille et s'enfonçait par -delà son col…

Il continua sa tournée….Il avait peu de nouveaux patients et avec la plupart d'entre eux, peu de contact…Ils étaient soit trop assommés par les médicaments, soit trop murés dans leur silence que pour pouvoir ou vouloir lui parler…

Il devait bien s'avouer aussi qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer…

Il jeta un œil sur sa feuille…Gribouillé à la va-vite, un numéro de téléphone…

Une promesse est une promesse et puis il fallait bien avertir quelqu'un qu'il était ici…C'était ses amis, ils devaient s'inquiéter de sa disparition…Et peut être pourraient-ils l'aider à percer le mystère qu'était ce patient…

Il se rendit dans le réfectoire du personnel…A cette heure-ci, vide…Quelques tasses abandonnées sur la table…

Il ouvrit le frigo, prit une cannette de soda en jetant sa liste sur le petit fauteuil d'appoint près de la fenêtre opaque aux barreaux rouillés…

Il prit son téléphone…

Il tomba sur un répondeur…Dean Winchester…

« Bonsoir, je suis le Docteur Malevitch, je suis psychiatre à l'hôpital St Patrick…Je suis désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive mais j'ai dans mon service, un certain Castiel qui nous a été amené cette nuit…Il m'a laissé votre numéro, je vous laisse le mien ainsi que celui du service des urgences de l'hôpital… »

Pendant qu'il donnait les numéros, un homme entra en lui faisant un signe de la main…

« N'hésitez pas à me contacter à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit…Merci…Au revoir…»

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Dean avait mis son téléphone sur haut- parleur…Sam assis à ses côtés croisa son regard…L'ainé se passa la main dans les cheveux…Les yeux perdus dans le vide…

« Lève-toi…On y va… » Dans un murmure….

Il prit son téléphone…Renvoi d'appel…2 sonneries et Malevitch décrocha….

Castiel ne bougea pas de sa chaise de toute la nuit…Malevitch avait presque terminé son service…Il aurait bien aimé revenir plus tôt mais une urgence de dernière minute l'en avait empêché…

En se rendant vers le couloir des urgences, il s'arrêta…Une ombre dans le grand réfectoire…

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Un mouvement au fond de la salle, près de la porte qui donnait vers les cuisines…

Il s'approcha, bipper en main, doigt sur le bouton rouge…

« Répondez moi….Y a quelqu'un ? »

Personne…Il chercha sur son trousseau de clef et ouvrit la cuisine…Il alluma l'interrupteur….

« Hello ?… »

Un rapide coup d'œil…Personne…

«Je deviens fou…» Il rit pour lui-même…

A peine la porte fermée, une ombre se faufila près des fourneaux…Disparaissant dans un souffle…

Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre…Castiel fixait ses mains sur la table…

Il entra…

« Bonsoir… »

Castiel releva la tête en se tournant vers lui…

« Vous n'avez pas réussi à dormir ? Vous voulez un cachet, ça vous aiderait ? »

« Je ne dors jamais et les médicaments n'ont pas d'effet sur moi… »

Malevitch tira la chaise et s'assit…

Il posa sa feuille sur la table

«Parce que vous êtes un ange ? »

Castiel tiqua cherchant à savoir si le médecin se moquait de lui ou s'il le testait.

Il opina de la tête

« Mais je croyais que vous n'en étiez plus un ? Que vous aviez perdu votre grâce ? »

Castiel se trémoussait sur sa chaise

« Oui, c'est vrai…Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive…Ca ne devrait pas être comme ça… »

« Etre comment, Castiel ? » Il parlait d'une voix douce

« Arrêtez de me parler comme si j'étais un enfant…Je vous aie dit que je n'étais pas fou…»

Il avait légèrement haussé le ton se levant, repoussant sa chaise

« Je ne suis pas fou… » murmura-t-il en se retournant

«Rasseyez -vous, s'il vous plait »

Castiel ne bougea pas, fixant le lit posé contre le mur, figé dans le sol…Sans drap ni couverture ni même un oreiller…

Sur la petite table de chevet clouée au mur, un verre d'eau…En plastique…Il n'y avait pas touché, il n'avait ni soif, ni faim, ni sommeil…

« Castiel, s'il vous plait…Ne m'obligez pas à appeler la sécurité »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je refuse de m'asseoir…C'est ridicule…C'est illogique… » Il tiqua, surpris.

Malevitch s'enfonça dans sa chaise…Même dans sa manière de s'exprimer son patient l'intriguait

« Asseyez-vous… » Il avait pris un ton autoritaire lui indiquant la chaise de la main…

Castiel se retourna en lui souriant, entre défit et rictus.

« Vous pensez me faire peur, docteur... »

Pour la 1er fois, Malevitch se méfia, il porta la main à son bipper.

Castiel s'avança et se rassit, reprenant sa position initiale, mains sous la table, tête penchée…

Malevitch ôta son pouce du bouton rouge…

« J'ai eu votre ami au téléphone… »

Castiel releva la tête un franc sourire sur son visage

« Il va venir ? »

« Il est en route… »

« Bien… » Il avait dit ce mot pour lui…

Puis se pencha vers Malevitch

« Il est déjà peut être trop tard…. » souffla-t-il

« Trop tard ? »

Castiel se redressa et s'enfonça dans sa chaise

« L'ombre est là…Je l'ai sentie… »

« L'ombre… » Tout à coup, il se souvint de sa vision dans le réfectoire

« Quelle ombre ?… »

« Celle qui est revenue avec moi du purgatoire… »

« Du purgatoire ? »

« Vous me croyez fou, n'est-ce pas ?...Si je m'entendais, je le penserais…»

« Pourquoi êtes-vous allé au purgatoire, vous, un ange ?…. »

Il devait jouer le jeu pour découvrir la faille…Il jeta un œil à sa montre…Son service était fini…Mais il ne partirait pas…Pas maintenant…

Castiel émit un son qui se rapprochait de ce qu'on aurait pu prendre pour un rire étouffé

« Quoi ? » Interrogea le médecin

«Vous ne me prêtez pas foi mais vous voulez savoir… »

Il dodelina la tête…

« Je vous avais dit que quand je vous aurais tout raconté, vous ne me laisseriez jamais sortir… »

Son visage se ferma

« Mais je DOIS sortir d'ici… »

« Pourquoi, Castiel ? »

« Parce que l'ombre va tous vous tuer….Un par un … »

« Vous aussi ? »

« Elle ne veut pas me tuer…On est lié…. » Il se frotta le cou…A hauteur de sa cicatrice…

« Comment ça ? Lié ? »

« Ca ne vous inquiète pas qu'elle pourrait tous vous tuer… »

Il sembla surpris que Malevitch n'ait pas pensé aux autres avant de penser à lui, Castiel

«Ah, Oui….J'oubliais….Vous me prenez pour un fou…Vous ne croyez pas un mot de ce que je vous raconte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous évitez toutes les réponses à mes questions… »

« Vous évitez toutes les questions à mes réponses… »

Malevitch se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise avec Castiel mais il n'arrivait pas à se lever pour quitter la chambre…

« Cette ombre ? C'est quoi ? »

« C'est qui… »

«Bien…C'est qui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous foutre… »

Malevitch fronça les sourcils…Castiel s'était montré jusque-là, poli et affable….

Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il avait eu du mal à l'imaginer, grossier et agressif…

Castiel ferma les yeux et se secoua la tête

« Pardon…C'est jusque que ses mois au purgatoire…. »

Il prit pour la 1er fois, une attitude humaine…Il se serra la tête ente les mains en s'appuyant sur ses coudes….

«Vous vous sentez bien ? »

« Comment voulez- vous que je me sente…Je ne suis plus rien et vous me jugez comme tel… »

« Vous avez tort de penser cela, je suis ici pour vous aider… »

« Alors aidez- moi… » gronda Castiel en relevant les yeux sur son interlocuteur

« Sortez- moi d'ici…Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… »

« Avant que quoi ? Que l'ombre attaque… »

« Arrêtez avec ça… »

Il avait monté à nouveau le ton

«Vous l'avez vue aussi cette ombre…Vous savez que je ne mens pas… »

Malevitch sursauta

«Et ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez pas de quoi je parle… »

Un bref silence

« Vous prétendez être un ange qui ne l'est plus…Vous prétendez revenir du purgatoire et vous me dites pour finir qu'on va tous mourir à cause d'une ombre que vous avez ramenée avec vous… »

Castiel regarda le plafond

« Mettez-vous à ma place…Comment réagiriez-vous si je vous racontais la même histoire… »

« Je vous aurais écouté et je vous aurais cru car je vous aurais su sincère…J'ai vécu assez de siècles d'existences pour avoir le regard ouvert sur toutes les bizarreries de cet univers…J'ai longtemps été naif sur ma vision de celui-ci et sur celle des hommes….Croyez moi que la leçon que je viens de recevoir m'a bien servie… »

«Pourquoi êtes-vous allé au purgatoire, Castiel…Vous qui prétendez être un ange….Ce n'est pas très logique »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas logique, Docteur….Le purgatoire, l'ange ou le fait que l'un et l'autre ne puissent plus faire qu'un »

«Dites le moi… »

« Pourquoi ? Après tout, c'est vous le médecin, pas moi…Je sais qui je suis, ce que j'ai vécu…Je ne deviendrais pas quelqu'un d'autre pour vous faire plaisir… »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous allé au purgatoire… »

Castiel se redressa sur sa chaise…Reprenant cette position figée qu'il avait à son arrivée.

«Je n'y suis pas allé…On m'y a projeté…Mais il faut croire que je l'avais mérité… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je me suis pris pour mon Père et que j'étais mauvais élève… »

Il sourit mais il n'y avait rien dans celui d'ironique ou de mesquin…Juste une profonde tristesse…

« Comment était-ce ? » La question fut prononcée dans un souffle…

« Comment explique-t-on l'enfer, docteur…Il n'y a pas de mots pour ça… »

Un hurlement résonna dans le couloir…

Castiel se pencha

« Mais vous allez avoir droit à un avant-gout…Je vous en supplie, sortez-moi d'ici… »

Malevitch se leva, prit ses clefs…Il entendit la chaise grincée…

Il ferma les yeux….Dans un hôpital normal, elle aurait été fixée au sol pas libre de servir d'arme…

Il appuya sur le bouton rouge sans même se retourner…Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif…Mais déjà, Castiel, plus rapide, la referma, plaquant sa main à hauteur de la serrure…

« Restez-ici… »

Il n'y avait rien d'agressif ni de menaçant dans ses mots, juste un avertissement…

« J'ai appelé la sécurité, je vous conseille de vous écarter de mon chemin… »

Il vit une profonde détresse dans le regard de Castiel, comme celle d'une trahison

« Vous ne m'avez pas cru une seule seconde, n'est-ce pas ? » Il tiqua et s'écarta à reculons….

«Je devrais pourtant savoir depuis le temps, qu'avec vous, les humains, seul le mensonge donne accès la vérité…»

La porte s'ouvrit Fred apparu suivi d'un autre garde.

« Ca va aller…C'est bon….Tout est sous contrôle… »

Il se détourna de Castiel

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ses cris, au fait ? »

Fred le regarda, le regard effrayé…

« On vient de retrouver Mélinda morte dans sa chambre…Vous devriez venir voir ça, Docteur…J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil…Jamais, en presque 15 ans de carrière…C'est horrible… »

Malevitch remarqua alors les mains ensanglantées de Fred….

Il se retourna vers Castiel qui s'était assis sur son lit…Mains sur ses genoux, droit, le regard fixe…Absent….

« Allons-y… »

Il repoussa les gardes et sortit de la chambre…L'effervescence régnait dans le couloir d'à côté…

Devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, un garde admirait l'impala qui venait de s'y garer….2 hommes s'approchèrent…

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Le Docteur… » Dean fronça le nez

« Malevitch » continua Sam

« Oui, le Docteur Malevitch a demandé à nous voir… »

Il sentit le regard interrogateur de Sam sur ses épaules qu'il haussa….C'était pas tout à fait un mensonge…

« Vous êtes ? »

« Dean Winchester »

Le garde décrocha le téléphone, composa un numéro…Ils virent son visage se décomposer…

Il revint

« Désolé mais pour aujourd'hui, cela ne sera pas possible… »

« Bon, alors écoutez- moi bien, du schnock…Vous allez reprendre votre téléphone et dire au docteur zinzin que nous sommes ici…Je ne viens pas de me taper 6 heure de route pour me faire claquer la porte au nez…C'est pigé, Sherlock… » hurla Dean

« Je suis désolé » répondit le garde, imperturbable.

« Mais pour aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas possible… »

Dean allait se remettre à hurler mais Sam l'écarta

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le garde souffla…

« Un de nos patients a été retrouvé mort dans sa chambre…On attend la police…Je vous prierais maintenant de bien vouloir quitter les lieux…S'il vous plait… »

« Vous pourriez juste prévenir le Docteur Malevich que nous sommes venus et qu'il peut nous contacter au même numéro…C'est très urgent, je vous en supplie…. »

L'homme se calma tout en foudroyant du regard, Dean qui s'éloignait…

« Je lui passerais le message….»

« Merci beaucoup… »

Il lut le badge

« Philipson »

« Ouaih…C'est ça…Au revoir… »

Le garde se retourna mettant fin à la conversation…

Sam rejoignit Dean appuyé sur le capot de l'impala…Il fixait les murs de l'hôpital, le visage fermé…

« On dirait un de ses vieux asiles de film d'horreur…Quand je pense qu'il est enfermé la dedans… »

« Ca ne doit pas lui rappeler que de bons souvenirs… »

Un long silence…

« Il est de retour, Sammy…J'y croyais plus…On est à 2 pas de lui et on ne peut même pas le voir, lui parler, lui dire qu'on est là…. »

Dean tapa son poing sur le côté du capot.

« Merde » en grimaçant sous la douleur du choc…

« Le Docteur a dit que physiquement il semblait aller bien… » Sam regardait son frère...

« Mentalement aussi visiblement d'après le petit rapport du toubib…C'est déjà ça de pris » Dean expira bruyamment en se redressant.

« Ca va pas être évident de le sortir de là… » Sam se tourna vers l'entrée…

Dean jeta un œil sur les hauts murs de briques rouges

« Je m'en fous, Sammy…Il est hors de question que je le laisse moisir là-dedans… »

Fin du chapitre I….


	2. L'ombre

Chapitre II : « L'ombre»

Malevitch n'avait jamais vu une telle horreur…Etendue sur le sol, Mélinda, éviscérée…Ses doigts tenant encore serrés ses entrailles…Le visage figée dans l'horreur, fixant son bas ventre…

Elle semblait s'être éventrée elle-même comme voulant arracher de son corps, l'indicible…

Et c'était le cas…

Elle ne dormait pas Mélinda, elle ne dormait presque jamais, les anxiolytiques et les somnifères n'ayant plus guère d'effet sur elle…20 ans qu'elle en prenait, son corps avait eu le temps de s'habituer…3 ou 4h de sommeil par nuit et elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse…

De toutes manières, ses nuits n'étaient peuplés que de cauchemars…Elle préférait parler avec ses ombres devenues si familières que de partager ses nuits avec ses visages clownesques meurtriers qui hantaient son sommeil depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse…

Elle savait qu'on la prenait pour une folle…Elle les voyait, elle leur parlait mais pas eux…Peu importe qu'elle fut la seule à les voir….Peu importe que pour cela, depuis 8, elle vivait cloitrée entre ses murs…

Sa vie avait toujours été une prison, au moins ici, elle n'était pas abandonnée de tous…

Elle ne ressortirait jamais, elle le savait…Mais ici, elle était en sécurité…

Elle l'était…

Couché sur son lit, fixant le plafond dont elle connaissait les moindres craquelures, elle sentit sur son visage un souffle froid…Une odeur de rance et de renfermé…Elle se redressa…Elle crut voir une ombre adossée la porte…

Un nouveau souffle, plus froid encore…L'odeur encore plus forte…Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit…

L'ombre s'approcha….Elle n'en avait pas peur, pourquoi en avoir peur…Les ombres étaient ses compagnes depuis si longtemps…

Elle lui parlait…Dans sa tête résonnait des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais dont pourtant elle perçut le sens…

Son visage se crispa…L'ombre emplit toute la pièce, la plongeant dans un noir plus noir que l'ébène…

Elle n'y vit rien d'autre que des clowns qui riaient en se ruant vers elle…Les mains tendues vers l'avant, des doigts comme des couteaux aux lames acérées ….

Elle hurla et s'enfonça sur son lit contre le mur…Battant des mains dans le vide pour les chasser…

Elle les vit sauté sur elle…Puis cette impression horrible de les avoir en elle…Elle devait s'en débarrasser…Les chasser…

L'ombre rétrécit et tel un corps informe, se pencha à son oreille alors qu'elle suffoquait en regardant son ventre se gonfler et se dégonfler au rythme de sa respiration tel un ballon…

Elle se calma soudain puis le visage fermé, elle arracha sa blouse et enfonça ses doigts dans sa chair, l'arrachant en hurlant…Grattant de toutes ses forces décuplées par l'ombre qui tournait autour d'elle comme un nuage de poussière, elle finit par percer la peau, les muscles…

Elle ne restait lucide que parce que l'ombre la tenait éveillée devant sa propre mort…

Elle vit ses intestins se vider sur le sol…L'ombre s'écarta…

Elle s'effondra au sol puis dans un geste de survie devenu inutile, elle tenta de rassembler la vie qui s'échappait d'elle…

Un souffle chaud cette fois et ses doigts se crispèrent…Le visage figé sur sa fin…

L'ombre disparut comme elle était venue…

Malevitch fut pris d'un haut le cœur…Il détourna son regard et croisa celui de Fred, paniqué…

« Appelez la police, immédiatement… »

Fred resta tétanisé

« Fred…La police…Maintenant »

« Oui…Oui…Tout de suite… »

Il fit un pas en arrière puis Malevitch l'entendit courir dans le couloir…Martinez, l'autre garde était resté à l'arrière…

« On fait quoi là, docteur ? »

« Comment ça, on fait quoi ? »

« On va pas la laisser comme ça, quand même… »

Malevitch ferma les yeux un court instant

« On ne touche à rien pour l'instant…Tant que la police n'est pas là, personne n'entre ici…C'est bien compris ?… »

Martinez opina de la tête

« Restez devant la porte…Ne touchez à rien surtout… »

« Parce que vous croyez que j'ai envie de toucher à quelque chose, moi… »

Il grimaça de dégout…

Malevitch quitta la chambre en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule…Il allait sortir de la pièce quand un souffle froid lui frôla le visage…Une odeur de sang séché…

Il frissonna…

Dans le couloir, il crut pendant une seconde voir une ombre filée…Il secoua la tête pour en chasser le souvenir…

« Ressaisis toi merde… »

Dean et Sam avaient attendu patiemment que le garde de l'entrée termine son service….L'impala à l'écart…

Ce fut un défilé de voiture devant St Patrick…Police…Ambulance et pour finir, les pompes funèbres…

Appuyé contre un petit muret, Dean observait la scène…Lui et Sam avaient revêtus leur costume 3 pièces…

« Ca y est…. »

La vieille Ford familial de Philipson avait quitté les lieux

« On y va…. »

L'impala s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée…

Dean tendit sa plaque

«Police criminelle, je suis l'inspecteur Karsky…Et voici mon collège, l'inspecteur Mutch… »

Sam se pencha sur son frère pour tendre sa plaque vers le garde, un jeune rouquin qui semblait perdu…

« Vous pouvez nous ouvrir la porte, s'il vous plait… »

Le jeune hésita un instant

« Oh… »

Dean le fit sursauter

« Oui…Oui…Bien sûr….Tout de suite, inspecteur… »

Dean se redressa sur son siège

« Inspecteur Karsky et Mutch ?… »

Sam fronça des sourcils

« Bah quoi !…T'aime pas ?…J'ai toujours rêvé de conduire la bagnole de Starsky, moi… »

Il sourit bêtement…

La grande porte en fer s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

« Cet endroit me fout la chair de poule… »

Ils atterrirent au milieu d'une petite cours centrale où stationnaient les véhicules qui les avaient précédés.

« On va devoir se la jouer serrer… » lança Sam en sortant de la voiture

Il claqua la portière en remettant en place son costume…

Dean sortit à son tour en passant un doigt à son col

« Purée, j'étouffe dans cet habit de pingouin… »

Il relâcha sa cravate et ouvrit le 1er bouton de sa chemise…Sam fit la moue

« Quoi ?...On est de la crime, pas du FBI que je sache… »

Ils sonnèrent à la porte de l'accueil

« Quoi ? » répondit une voix peu chaleureuse

Dean se pencha sur le parlophone…

« Inspecteur Karsky et Mutch…Police criminelle… »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel quand Dean prononça leurs noms d'emprunt.

«Montrez vos plaques à la vidéo surveillance, s'il vous plait.. »

Sam indiqua du menton, la caméra placée au-dessus de la porte

«Souris…On est dans la merde… »

« Ta gueule, Sammy… »

Ils tendirent leurs badges.

Quelques secondes et la porte s'ouvrit sur un long couloir aux murs grisâtres…

Etonnamment Dean s'attendait à entendre hurler les malades derrière les grilles mais ce fut le silence qui les accueillirent. Ce fut pire…

« Non mais vraiment cet asile me fout la chair de poule, Sammy… »

Une femme se pencha sur la fenêtre en plexiglas…

« Tout droit…1er à gauche » hurla-t-elle à travers le microphone

« Merci, madame » répondit sur un ton ironique Dean

« Charmante…. » continua-t-il en avançant

« On va faire comment pour le retrouver dans ce labyrinthe ? »

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte grillagée…

« Admire le travail… »

Un policier était aux côtés de Fred…Il semblait prendre sa déposition…

« Ah merde » laissa tomber Dean

« Je te laisse faire…Je vais admirer le travail… » sourit Sam.

Il toqua sur le carreau du garde…

Celui-ci se retourna et se retrouva face au badge de Dean

« Ouvrez s'il vous plait… »

Le policier fronça les sourcils mais finit par un faire un signe de tête à Fred qui ouvrit la porte

« Bingo… » se réjouit Dean

La salle de réfectoire était vide…Ils aperçurent 2 infirmiers qui poussaient des chariots…Le déjeuner et la prise de médicament se feraient en chambre ce matin…

Dean s'approcha de l'un d'eux…Badge en main…

«Bonjour…Nous cherchons le docteur… »

Dean se pinça les lèvres…

« …Malevitch » le reprit Sam

« Oui, c'est ça le docteur Malevi..itch… »

« Il est dans la salle de repos du personnel… »

« Qui se trouve ? »

« Suivez-moi…Je vais vous y conduire…On passe devant de toutes manières… »

« Merci beaucoup »

Dean sourit à Sam en redressant les épaules

« C'est horrible ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean regarda un peu perplexe Sam

« Oui…Effectivement » répondit le cadet

« Pauvre docteur Malevitch et surtout pauvre Fred… »

L'infirmier jeta un œil vers le garde avant de tourner dans le couloir…

« Ca doit faire un choc...Voir un malade comme ça…Tripes à l'air…Ca a de quoi vous couper l'appétit pour un bout de temps..» Il semblait trouver cela amusant...

Dean tiqua

« Tripes à l'air ? »

L'infirmier prit cela pour une remarque désobligeante…

« Oh je suis désolé…J'ai tendance à parler un peu cru…Ca doit être les années partagées avec ses dingues… »

Il ouvrit la 1er porte et indiqua de la main une salle un peu à l'écart…

« Il doit être là… »

« Merci beaucoup »

« Y a pas de quoi… »

Il continua son chemin suivi de son collègue qui n'avait pas décoché un mot…

« Pas à dire, c'est sympa ici… » Il fit la moue…

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers le petit réfectoire

« On trouve Cass et on se tire vite fait d'ici… »

Malevitch était accoudé à la table, la tête entre les mains…Il revoyait en boucle le visage de Mélinda figé sur son ventre…

Dean frappa sur la porte ouverte…

Malevitch sursauta et tenta de reprendre bonne figure…

« Oui…Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Bonjour…Je suis l'inspecteur Karski…Et voici mon collègue Mutch »

Le médecin tiqua

« Votre voix me semble familière…On s'est parlé récemment ? »

Malevitch avait une excellente mémoire…Visuelle et auditive…Il scruta le visage de Dean

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il se releva…Sam ferma la porte

« Je viens de vous le dire… »

« A d'autre…Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile…Je sais reconnaitre un menteur quand j'en vois un »

Dean baissa les épaules

« Bien…Ok…Bon…On s'est parlé hier soir au téléphone… »

Malevitch fronça les sourcils…

« Winchester…C'est ça ? »

« Exact…Moi, c'est Dean et lui, c'est Sam…Mon frère…. »

Sam le salua d'un mouvement de tête

« Comment vous avez fait pour rentrer ?...Les visites sont interdites aujourd'hui… »

« Oui…On sait…A cause de la…morte… »

« Mélinda…Elle s'appelait Mélinda »

Il sembla replonger dans la scène

« Docteur » Sam le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène? » Il pointa leur costume du doigt

« Parce que j'avais pas envie d'attendre demain… » répondit du tac au tac, Dean

« Ca vous arrive souvent d'usurper des identités pour arriver à vos fins »

« On ne les a pas usurpés…On les a inventés…Et oui, on fait ça tout le temps, c'est un hobby.. » lâcha Dean

« Désolé…Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça ici…Vous êtes dans un hôpital, pas dans un moulin…»

Dean ferma les yeux

«Bon... Ecoutez- moi bien docteur, je ne vais pas le répéter 2x…Vous allez bouger votre cul et vous allez nous amener à sa chambre…Maintenant… » Il avait haussé le ton sur le dernier mot.

Il vit Malevitch bouger

« Et si vous avez le malheur d'appuyer sur le bouton de votre truc-là… » Il pointa du doigt la ceinture du médecin

« Je vous le fais bouffer par les trous de nez…Vous m'avez bien compris… »

Il s'avança menaçant vers Malevitch

« Ca va être très simple…On va aller chercher mon ami et vous allez nous faire sortir d'ici…Après cela, on disparaitra de votre vie …C'est clair comme ça? »

« Tout ce qu'on ne peut plus clair…Mais vous faites une grossière erreur…Votre ami a besoin d'aide… »

«Il a besoin de nous » Il s'indiqua du doigt ainsi que Sam…

« Il est malade… »

« Malade ? » Sam s'avança

« Il se prend pour un élu de Dieu…Il divague sur le purgatoire et sur une ombre tueuse…Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a besoin d'aide ! »

« Une ombre tueuse ? »

Malevitch les regarda hébété

« Ma parole…Mais vous êtes aussi dingue que lui… »

« Docteur…Je vais vous donner un petit conseil d'ami…Ecoutez mieux vos patients…La plupart d'entre eux sont loin d'être aussi fous qu'ils ne le paraissent…Maintenant, trêve de bavardages…Amenez nous à sa chambre… »

Ils suivirent le docteur, chacun marchant à ses côtés, veillant à ce qu'il ne donne pas l'alarme d'un geste vers les caméras ou sur son biper…

Malevicht ouvrit la porte du couloir…Elle se referma dans un cliquetis qui les firent sursautés…

Le docteur s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre 4…

«C'est ici… »

« Laissez- moi voir d'abord… » Dean le poussa de l'épaule, méfiant…

Son visage se figea…Il sentit ses yeux se brouiller…

Il était là, assis sur son lit…On aurait dit le fou qu'il avait laissé aux mains de Meg…Il eut peur tout à coup que ce fut celui-là qui était revenu du purgatoire et non pas l'ange retrouvé qui avait combattu à ses côtés dans cet enfer sans nom…

« Ouvrez la porte…TOUT DE SUITE »

Le médecin attrapa son trousseau, ses mains tremblaient…

Il sentit une pression sur son épaule…Sam lui sourit

« N'ayez crainte docteur, on ne vous veut aucun mal…Tout ce qui nous importe, c'est notre ami…C'est tout…Maintenant, donnez-moi votre biper, s'il vous plait… »

Malevitch se redressa, il prit son biper, hésitant à tenter la chance

« Ne faites pas l'imbécile… » murmura, menaçant, Dean à son oreille…

« Dean » le calma Sam

Malevitch le lui tendit…

« Merci…Maintenant ouvrez cette porte… »

Il obtempéra…

Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, Castiel n'eut aucune réaction…

Dean poussa le médecin pour entrer le 1er…Il avait envie de se ruer sur Castiel mais il avait peur de sa réaction…Après tout, il était revenu de là-bas sans lui…

Il se tenait debout face au lit, Castiel fixait ses pieds, mains sur ses genoux…Il avait enlevé son trenchcoat et l'avait posé à côté de lui, soigneusement…

Dean aperçut alors la cicatrice à son cou….Il ne l'avait pas lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés….Il eut un pincement au cœur…

« Cass… » Il avait murmuré son nom dans la crainte que dit plus haut, Castiel ne disparaisse…

Il releva la tête, ses grands yeux bleus, écarquillés…

« Dean » Il sourit comme jamais Dean ne l'avait vu sourire avant…

Il se sentit libéré d'un poids…Castiel ne lui en voulait visiblement pas…

Il se leva

« Tu es venu me chercher ?… »

« Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser ici, non ?… »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment…

Malevitch aurait pu s'enfuir à présent, chercher de l'aide car Sam était tout autant absorbé par ses retrouvailles que ne l'était son frère, mais il n'en fit rien…

« Oh putain, Cass…Je m'en suis tellement voulu… »

« Pourquoi, Dean ? » Il tiqua le regardant avec tendresse

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal… »

« Je suis parti sans toi… »

« Tu n'avais pas le choix…Je pouvais encore résister moi, j'avais encore ma grâce mais toi, tu ne serais plus et je ne me le serais jamais pardonné…Quel intérêt d'avoir des amis si c'est pour les avoir morts ? »

Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux…

«Merde, Cass… »

Il s'avança, Castiel tiqua

Dean lui sourit et le tira vers lui en le serrant dans ses bras

« Me refais plus jamais un coup pareille, mec…Plus jamais… »

Castiel sourit et le serra à son tour.

« Promis…J'essayerais… »

Il se rendit compte alors de la présence de Sam…Maladroit devant ses retrouvailles dont il se sentit soudain exclu…

Castiel repoussa doucement Dean et fit un pas vers Sam

« Hello, Sam»

« Salut, Cass »

Sam le regarda en passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

«Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content de te revoir… »

Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa à son tour…

Dean s'assit sur le coin de la table…Castiel sur sa chaise…Sam s'appuya sur le mur près de la fenêtre…

Malevitch se tenait, lui, debout devant la porte entre ouverte…

«La porte, docteur… »

Il souffla et la ferma

« Merci… »

Dean fixa la caméra, Sam le suivit du regard…Il s'avança, monta sur le lit…Tendit le bras et poussa l'objectif vers le plafond…

Il reprit sa position d'origine…Un œil sur la cour…

« Tu es revenu depuis quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas…C'est confus, Dean…Il faisait soleil et puis il a plu… »

«Mercredi »

Dean tourna la tête vers Malevitch.

« On est vendredi…Et tu es arrivé hier ici…Donc ca va faire 3 jours…Comment tu as fait pour atterrir dans ce trou ?… »

Il scruta la pièce d'un œil pesant…

« Un policier….J'étais assis sur un banc depuis visiblement trop longtemps…Les gens ont du s'inquiéter pour moi…»

« Mouaih…Je dirais plutôt qu'ils ont dû croire que tu travaillais du chapeau….La compassion, c'est ton fort, pas le leur… »

« Il était sous la pluie et prétendait revenir du purgatoire…Le policier a cru bon de nous l'amener »

Dean le foudroya du regard…

« C'était le cas… »

« Dean » Sam lui fit signe de la main de se calmer…

« Pourquoi tu nous as pas téléphoné, Cass ?…On serait venu directement te chercher… »

« Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait…J'étais perdu, Dean »

Il semblait s'en vouloir…

« T'inquiète pas pour ça…On t'a retrouvé…C'est le plus important…Hum »

Il lui sourit, Castiel lui rendit son sourire au quintuple…

« Oui… »

« Comment tu t'en es sorti ?»

Sam s'avança

Castiel se perdit un instant dans ses pensées…

« J'ai dû apprendre à me débrouiller seul… »

Dean baissa la tête

« Mais un jour, une voix m'a parlé… »

« Une voix…Comment ça, une voix ? »

« Là » Il toucha sa tempe

« J'ai d'abord cru que je devenais fou »

Il sourit à Malevitch…

« Mais cette voix m'a dirigé à travers le purgatoire jusqu'à une faille… »

Il plissa les yeux…

« Le chemin fut long pour l'atteindre… »

Il porta la main dans un reflex à son cou, il sentit sa cicatrice…

«Le sacrifice fut lourd aussi… »

Il avait dit cela dans un murmure

« Quel sacrifice, Cass ? »

Dean avait relevé la tête, croisant son regard

« Ma grâce…»

« Ta grâce ?...Ca veut dire quoi ça, que t'es plus un… »

Sam s'assit sur le lit en le fixant

« Que je ne suis plus un ange, Sam…Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru jusqu'à ce que je me rendes compte que je n'avais ni faim, ni soif, ni sommeil…Et que je ressentais les choses un peu comme avant… »

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Dean…Je n'ai jamais entendu qu'un de mes frères soit allé au purgatoire avant moi et encore moins de ce fait qu'il en soit revenu…Et je ne connais pas non plus de petit manuel du purgatoire à l'attention des anges déchus…»

Il avait dit cela avec un petit sourire entendu…Dean se mit à rire…Castiel qui faisait de l'humour…Cela lui rappelait le purgatoire…

«Tu peux te téléporter ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que si le pouvait, je serais encore ici ? »

« Question idiote…Excuse-moi là mais je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu perdu…»

Malevitch les écoutait parler, abasourdi…

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes occupé de raconter là…Sincèrement… »

« On aimerait comme vous, nous aussi, que tout cela ne soit que le délire d'un de vos malades mais désolé de vous décevoir…Faudra vous y faire car c'est la stricte vérité...Maintenant que vous nous croyez ou non, je m'en tape comme de l'an 40… »

Castiel se trémoussa sur sa chaise

« Ca va, Cass ? » s'inquiéta Sam

« Je pense que j'ai ramené quelque chose avec moi de la faille… »

« Pardon ? »

Dean se releva…

« Quoi ? »

« Une ombre…Elle me poursuivait déjà dans le purgatoire…Elle… »

Il se gratta le cou, sa cicatrice…

Dean s'avança…Castiel voulut l'écarter de la main.

« Laisse- moi voir ça… » En repoussant sa main violemment

« Dean...Non… » supplia Castiel

Dean écarta le col…Son visage se ferma…

« Putain, Cass…Mais… »

Il tira plus fort sur le col….Une cicatrice partait de la base de son oreille et semblait ne pas avoir de fin…La plaie avait dû être profonde vu l'épaisseur de celle-ci…

Dean relâcha le col et releva le T-shirt…

Castiel essaya de l'en empêcher mais Dean le cala contre la table et le souleva…La cicatrice traversait tout son dos, s'arrêtant dans un demi-cercle à la base de sa hanche…

« Cass…. » Sam se leva….

Dean recula d'un pas, horrifié…Il n'osa pas croiser le regard de Castiel…Il heurta en reculant Malevitch…

«Jamais, j'aurais dû te laisser…Tu m'aurais jamais laissé toi…Jamais…»

« J'ai failli souvient t'en… »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait… »

Castiel se leva en remettant son T-shirt en place…

« Ce n'est qu'une cicatrice, Dean…Rien d'autre…On est vivant…Tous les 2…Comme tu l'as dit…C'est la seule chose qui importe… »

« Cet ombre, Cass…C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ? » Sam s'approcha

« Elle savait que j'allais quitter le purgatoire…Elle le sentait…Elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir… »

« Tu sais qui c'est ? »

« Je pense que je dois lui être lié d'une manière ou d'une autre…Elle ne s'est montré à moi qu'à ton départ mais je l'avais déjà sentie avant… »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais rien dit ?… »

« On avait d'autre soucis à ce moment-là, bien plus important, comme celui de survivre, Dean…Et puis, je ne pensais pas qu'elle réussirait à me suivre jusqu'ici…»

«Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle ne vous voulait aucun mal… »

Pour la 1er fois, Malevitch intervint dans la conversation…

« Je vous aie dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me tuer, ce n'est pas pareil…Ma souffrance ne la gêne guère….Que du contraire…Elle m'a observé dans celle-ci…Elle jouit de la souffrance…Elle prend vie dans la souffrance… »

« Mélinda » murmura Malevitch…

« Pourquoi? » continua-t-il

« Je suis son lien…Elle a besoin d'être à proximité de moi pour survivre…Si elle s'écarte, elle meurt et dans sa mort, elle m'entrainera à nouveau vers le purgatoire…»

« Pardon ? »

« Elle s'est servie de ma grâce pour traverser la faille avec moi…Si je meurs, elle y sera replongée…Elle ne me tuera pas mais elle tuera tous ceux qui m'entoure…Elle me protègera mais si j'arrive à m'isoler de tout, pour vivre elle devra alors s'en prendre à moi…Je serais le seul qui pourra lui apporté alors la souffrance, la douleur dont elle a besoin pour survivre…Je finirais par la détruire de cette manière-là… »

« Ca sonne un peu comme un nouveau sacrifice ça, non ?...Alors, oublie… »

« Je…Je…Je n'aurais jamais dû faire appel à vous…Je n'aurais jamais du vous faire venir…Je vous mets en danger… »

Il se secouait la tête, perdu…

« Mais j'ai besoin d'aide, Dean….Je ne pourrais plus… »

Il porta la main à son cou

« Je pourrais plus… » Il murmura en suppliant Dean du regard

« T'inquiète pas » Dean s'approcha

« Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber cette fois-ci…Tu m'entends…On est là pour toi et on restera pour toi…On est amis, Cass…On te doit bien ça après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous…Tu ne crois pas ? »

Un énorme bruit…Un cri strident qui résonna entre les murs…Castiel sursauta

« Elle sait… Vous êtes tous en danger…. »

Fin chapitre II


	3. Entre les murs, les cris

Chapitre III : « Entre les murs, les cris… »

Fred avait enfin terminé son service…La police avait fini de l'auditionner, il pouvait rentrer chez lui…La journée avait été éprouvante…Il voulait juste retrouver sa femme et son chez-lui…

Fred avait salué Kelvin, son collègue qui allait le remplacer dans son cagibi face à ses caméras qui usaient les yeux…Ce dernier ne lui dit rien, juste un sourire et une tape sur l'épaule…Il n'y avait rien à dire…L'horreur n'avait pas de nom…

Il se rendit dans le sous-sol de l'hôpital, aménagé en vestiaires et douches pour le personnel…Il regarda ses mains, il avait eu beau les laver, il avait toujours l'impression qu'elles restaient imprégnées du sang de Mélinda…

Il avait vu sur la caméra extérieur du couloir, une ombre devant sa chambre et puis entendu les cris…Il avait sonné le biper de Martinez…Malevitch refusait le bruit de la sonnerie d'alarme, elle perturbait trop les malades et semait la panique, en général, souvent pour des broutilles…

Il courut jusqu'au couloir…Martinez l'y avait rejoint…Quand il ouvrit la porte, ce fut une véritable vision d'horreur…La chambre semblait plongée dans le froid alors que la température ambiante aurait dû être de 20°….

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur…

Elle était là, étendue sur le sol…Tout ce sang et cette étrange brume qui semblait sortir de ses entrailles…Fred se pencha sur elle, le visage pétrifié mais il fallait vérifier qu'elle soit bien morte même si cela lui semblait l'évidence même…Ses mains s'appuyèrent accidentellement sur le liquide visqueux…Il se redressa si vite qu'il manqua glisser sur une partie de ses intestins….

Il sortit en courant et vomit le long du mur…

Quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et son biper trembla…Chambre 4…le Docteur Malevitch…Il respira un grand coup…Et suivi de Martinez, imperturbable, il courut vers le couloir d'à côté…

Il ôta sa veste, ses chaussures…Assis sur le banc face à son vestiaire ouvert…Tout à coup, un souffle glacé dans sa nuque…Une odeur d'égout…Il se tourna…Rien…

Décidemment cette journée serait un cauchemar sans fin...

Il ne pensait pas si bien dire….

Il se leva pour mettre ses chaussures au-dessus de son casier quand un nouveau souffle lui frôla le cou…Il claqua la porte de son vestiaire et se retourna…La peur au ventre…Il cherchait en vain des yeux, quelqu'un ou quelque chose…

Il appuya sur son Biper mais la lumière rouge ne s'alluma pas…Il appuya encore et encore…La panique le gagnait…

Tout à coup, une ombre face à lui…Elle semblait lui parler…

Il regardait ses mains…Il y vit les entrailles de Mélinda…Il hurla et se rua vers un des éviers…Il se lava les mains mais rien n'y fit…Il prit alors une brosse à récurer posée sur le rebord de l'évier et se mit à frotter si fort qu'il finit par s'arracher la peau des doigts jusqu'aux jointures en geignant sous la douleur.

Il vit alors son visage dans le miroir face à lui…Il avait des bouts d'entrailles dans les cheveux qui lui retombaient sur les épaules…

Il enleva sa chemise et se frotta si fort en hurlant sous la douleur que la brosse grippa sur ses clavicules mises à vif…

Il finit par s'arracher la carotide…Le sang gicla sur le miroir…

L'ombre se mit à tourner autour de lui tel un nuage…

Il finit par lâcher la brosse à récurer…Un souffle chaud…Il s'effondra et se vida sur le carrelage des douches…

L'ombre disparut…

Kevin l'avait entendu hurler…Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il manqua tomber en glissant sur le sang…

Fred avait la bouche grande ouverte, le regard figé dans l'horreur…Les épaules déchirées, ses mains arrachées…

Cette fois-ci la sonnerie d'alarme résonna dans tous les couloirs…Des cris sauvages s'élevèrent de plusieurs cellules…

Les policiers encore présent sur les lieux se rendirent dans le sous-sol…L'un d'eux remonta quelques minutes après pâle et s'assit dans le réfectoire…Il posa sa casquette...

Il crut voir une ombre longer le mur vers la sortie…

« C'était quoi ça ? » lança Dean en s'approchant de la porte…Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre de celle-ci dans le couloir…Rien excepté des plaintes d'un malade qui venait visiblement d'être réveillé par les cris et la sonnerie d'alarme…

Castiel recula…

« Elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il y aura une âme encore en vie dans cet hôpital….Je dois sortir d'ici, Dean… »

« Quoi ? Et lui servir d'appât….Tu m'as bien regardé…Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser refaire les mêmes conneries non ?… »

« C'est moi qui l'ait amenée ici….C'est à moi de l'arrêter… »

« Oui oui…On la connait ta chanson, Cass…Change de disque… »

« Dean »

« Non »

Il se retourna furieux…

« On en a vu des biens pires…On va s'en sortir…Fais pas chier, tu veux…Laisse nous réfléchir...On va bien trouver une solution, on en trouve toujours…»

« Ce sont des innocents qui meurent Dean… »

« Tu me fais chier, Cass…Pourquoi tu nous as appelé alors, hein ?...Pourquoi ? Tu voulais des témoins pour ton ultime sacrifice, c'est ça….Va te faire foutre….»

Il baissa le regard

« Je voulais juste vous revoir…Je pensais avoir le temps… »

« Le temps de quoi ? De nous utiliser?... »

« De l'éloigner de tout ça… »

« Tu voulais juste qu'on te sorte de là…Avoue…Comme ça, tu aurais pu te barrer avec ta pote et crevé à ton aise….Tu t'es servi de nous…»

Dean s'avança furieux

« Non, Dean » Castiel s'approcha de lui en tiquant…

Dean le repoussa d'un geste de colère, Castiel recula sous le choc et heurta le coin de la table…Dean vit son visage se contracter, ses yeux se fermer sous la douleur…Il tomba sur ses genoux…

« Merde, Cass… » Il se pencha sur lui, surpris

«Pardon, mec….Mais putain t'as l'art aussi de toujours me foutre en pétard »

Castiel n'arrivait pas à se redresser….

«J'ai quand même pas poussé si fort ?… » Dean questionnait, inquiet, du regard son frère « Dean » Sam se pencha à son tour…Il releva le T-shirt de Castiel…On aurait que la plaie respirait au rythme de son cœur, gorgée de sang…

« Oh la vache...»

Dean se retourna vers Malevitch…Le suppliant du regard

Ce dernier s'avança et examina la plaie…Il appuya sur la cicatrice…Castiel hurla en se raccrochant au bras de Dean…Celui-ci le serra contre lui…

« Ca va aller, mec…Ca va aller »Tout en regardant son frère, perdu…

« La plaie est infectée et… » Il plissa les yeux

« Je dois bien avouer que j'ai jamais rien vu de pareil… »

Il s'accroupit…

« Il allait bien, y a 2 minutes!… » lui fit remarquer Dean

« Le choc sûrement… » Mais Malevitch n'avait pas l'air très convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« C'est elle…. » murmura Castiel dans un souffle

Dean se pencha sur Castiel

« Comment ça, elle… »

Castiel tenta de se redresser, Dean et Sam l'aidèrent…Malevitch s'écarta…

« Cette blessure, Cass…C'est elle qui te l'a faite ? » Sam jeta un œil à son frère en lui posant la question tout en le reposant sur sa chaise…

Castiel grimaça mais ses traits se détendirent…Il s'assit sans s'appuyer sur le dossier…

Dean prit l'autre chaise et s'assit à califourchon face à lui…

« Cass…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?...Quand je suis parti…»

Castiel baissa la tête…

« La solitude…La peur…L'absence… »

Dean se passa la main sur le bas du visage…

« J'ai erré sans but…Elle me suivait…Cela a duré, je ne sais combien de temps…Tu sais ? »

« Oui, Cass, je sais…Le temps n'existe pas dans cet enfer blanc… »

Castiel sourit, triste…

« Cet enfer blanc… » répéta-t-il

Sam les regarda…Ils semblaient évoquer un souvenir commun…

« La voix m'a parlé… »

Dean tiqua

« Je n'étais pas fou, tu sais !... Je n'avais plus rien à perdre…Alors pourquoi pas la suivre…Je la savais…Positive…»

Malevitch s'avança et s'assit sur le lit…Il n'en revenait pas…Il en arrivait presque à les croire…

«La voix me guidait et plus elle me guidait plus l'ombre se rapprochait…Je la ressentais….Elle me transperçait…Dean, je suis sûr que je connais cette ombre… »

«Un démon ? »

«Peut être…Je ne sais pas… »

Il dodelina de la tête…

« J'ai essayé mais … »

Il porta la main à son cou…

« C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Elle m'a déchiré de l'intérieur… » murmura-t-il comme se parlant à lui-même.

« Quoi ? » souffla horrifié Sam

« Elle m'a approché et je l'ai senti entrer en moi...Je n'ai rien pu faire...Puis elle s'est mise à hurler…Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir… Elle se débattait pour sortir…Dans ma chair…Sous ma peau…»

Castiel se tendit sur sa chaise revivant la scène, le visage figée par la douleur du souvenir…

« Cass…On est là…Chuuuuut….Calme -toi »

Il leva ses yeux sur Dean…Ils étaient paniqués, embués…

« J'ai senti ma chair se déchirer…Je n'ai jamais ressenti une pareille douleur…Je ne pensais même pas que cela puisse exister… »

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, il revivait la scène…

«Je l'ai vue se pencher sur moi….Ce nuage noir… Comme la mort… »

« Mais personne ne meure jamais dans cet enfer… » laissa tomber Dean.

«Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je suis resté étendu là mais l'ombre est restée à mes côtés…Je sentais sa présence….Elle se nourrissait de ma douleur… »

« Cass…Cette blessure ? » Sam s'accroupit et le fixa

« Elle n'a jamais vraiment guéri, Sam…Parfois je ne ressens rien pendant des jours et puis parfois c'est comme si tout recommençait à l'infini… »

Il baissa les yeux…

Malevitch se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, la sonnerie d'alarme venait de s'éteindre…

Sam sentit le biper vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon, il se releva…

«Ils me cherchent… »

« Merde » Dean se releva à son tour en repoussant la chaise...

«Répondez- leur » Sam lui tendit le biper…

« Je dois avoir accès à un téléphone interne pour ça… »

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux…

« Lève-toi, Cass…On se tire d'ici… »

« Après vous, Docteur... » Sam lui montra la porte de la main…Castiel se pencha et prit son trenchcoat…Dean l'aida à le passer…Il n'osa pas lui toucher le dos…

« Tu restes à côté de moi et tu ne dis rien….Tu m'entends…Laisse nous faire… » en lui tirant sur le col de son trenchcoat.

Castiel opina

« On y va, Sammy »

Malevitch ouvrit la porte…Dans le couloir, des cris étouffés, des râles, des insultes…

« On va où ? »

« Vous avez un bureau ? »

« Oui…Au fond du couloir, à droite… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez…»

Derrière la grille, un policier en faction devant la chambre de Mélinda…

« Merde » jura en sourdine Dean

« On fait quoi ? » demanda Malevitch

« On continue comme si de rien n'était…Docteur » lui murmura à l'oreille, Sam

Le policier les regarda passer sans un mot….C'était le même qui avait pris la déposition du garde…

Un bureau…Une armoire contre le mur…Un fauteuil…Une fenêtre grillagée qui donnait sur la cour interne où l'on pouvait entendre une 2eme voiture de patrouille se garer à côté de l'impala…

« Ca commence à ressembler à une volière ici…J'aime pas ça » ronchonna Dean

Sam tendit le biper à Malevitch, un instant d'hésitation….

Le médecin décrocha son téléphone fixe et tapa le 2

« Oui…Malevitch…Vous m'avez bipé ? »

Castiel s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil…Il fixait ses mains, coudes appuyés sur ses genoux…

Le visage du médecin se décomposa

« Comme ça, mort ? Mais je l'ai vu y a même 2 heures…Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?»

Le médecin s'effondra sur la chaise de son bureau...

« Pardon ?...Oh mon dieu, quelle horreur… »

Il s'enfonça sur son dossier

« Oui..Oui…Non…Restez-là, j'arrive tout de suite… »

Dean le foudroya du regard, le médecin raccrocha

« Ils ont retrouvé un garde mort dans les vestiaires… »

« Et ? »

« Il s'est arraché la peau jusqu'à l'os et s'est vidé de son sang… »

Il portait les mains à son visage

« C'est horrible, pauvre Fred…Marianne va jamais s'en remettre… »

Il se frotta le visage et se leva

« Je dois y aller…»

« Pas question… «

« Dean… »

Sam s'avança

«Ils ne laisseront, de toutes manières, personne sortir pour le moment…On va devoir attendre que cela se tasse et se faire discret…»

« A l'allure où la pote de Cass fait des siennes, on est pas prêt de sortir…Moi, je te le dis… »

Il pestait

« Putain, Cass…Toi et tes retours en fanfare, tu sais quoi hein ? »

Il souffla

« Bon…Toi, tu restes avec Cass et moi, je vais accompagner le Docteur Folamour…Je vais essayer de voir si je peux trouver un indice quelconque sur cette fichue ombre qui commence à me courir sérieux sur le haricot… »

« Vous avez un ordinateur, Docteur ? » Sam enleva sa veste…

« Oui… »

Le médecin ouvrit son armoire et sortit un portable qu'il posa sur son bureau

« Votre code d'accès, s'il vous plait » Il jeta la veste sur le meuble…

« Pinel »

« Merci… »

Il suivit Dean, ce dernier jeta un œil à Castiel en passant…

« Tu n'y es pour rien…Ce n'est pas le premier monstre qu'on affronte…Ce ne serait pas celui-là, ce serait un autre… »

« Oui, mais celui-ci, c'est le mien… »

Il le regarda en coin avec ce regard qui avait tant manqué à l'ainé durant ses mois d'absence…

« On va s'en sortir, t'inquiète…»

Il poussa Malevitch

« On y va... »

La porte se referma et avec elle, le silence…

Sam se mit à pianoter sur le clavier…Castiel se leva et s'approcha…Il fixa Sam qui sentit le poids du regard de celui-ci pesé sur ses épaules…

«Qu'est-ce que tu as me regarder comme ça ? »

« Merci »

Sam s'enfonça dans sa chaise, il lui sourit

« Dis pas encore merci…On n'est pas encore sorti de l'auberge… »

«Sam… »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien

« Merci… »

Il savait…Le visage de Sam pâlit

«Il le sait ? » En jetant un œil vers la porte.

Sam se leva et lui tourna le dos

« Il sait quoi ? »

« Il sait que c'est toi qui m'a ouvert la faille ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Cass…J'ai rien à voir là-dedans, moi… »

Castiel fit le tour du bureau…

« Je sais… » Il tiqua

« Je le sais parce qu'en pénétrant en toi, le jour où j'ai pris ta douleur, tes cauchemars…Ce jour-là, un lien s'est créé…Différent de celui que je partage avec Dean…Plus…cérébrale… »

Il semblait avoir cherché ses mots…

«Tu n'étais pas la voix qui me guidait mais je sais que c'est toi qui m'a ouvert la faille… »

« Tu délires… »

«Regarde-moi, Sam et dis- moi que je mens »

Sam fixa ses pieds…

« Est-ce que cette voix t'a parlé aussi, Sammy ? »

Sam respira un grand coup…

« Je ne sais pas, Cass…Honnêtement je n'en sais rien… »

Il le regarda

«On avait tout fait pour trouver un moyen de te sortir de là, tu sais…Tout…Mais on était face à un mur...Et on a dû finir par se résoudre à l'idée de t'abandonner dans cet enfer en espérant que tu trouves un moyen de t'en sortir, seul…»

Sam ferma les yeux, un bref instant.

« Y a pas un jour où on n'a pas pensé à toi, Cass…Pas un…»

Quand il les rouvrit, Castiel lui souriait, tête sur le côté, mains dans les poches de son trenchcoat

«Merci de m'avoir ramené… »

« J'ai rien fait…J'ai juste fait des incantations dont je ne comprenais pas un mot et pisser le sang pendant une heure » Il riait, un peu gêné

« Et ? »

« Et, quoi ? »

« Sammy… » Castiel fronça les sourcils

« Merde, Cass…Dean a raison, t'es vraiment chiant »

« Réponds-moi »

Il se rassit

«Et…Rien… »

Castiel referma l'ordinateur violement…

« Parle… »

« Cass…Merde…Lâche moi tu veux »

Il voulut rouvrir l'ordinateur mais Castiel l'en empêcha…

« Tu fais chier… »

Il se leva en repoussant la chaise sur roulettes du bureau en passant sa main dans ses cheveux…

« J'ai demandé de l'aide à Crowley…Voilà...T'es content… »

« Crowley ? »

« J'avais besoin d'âmes pour ouvrir la faille…Et j'en avais pas de réserve, figure toi »

Il se pencha en grimaçant ironique au visage de Castiel

« Crowley ? Sammy mais…. »

« Mais quoi ? Tu préférais qu'on te laisse crever dans ton enfer…Blanc » Il dit le dernier avec emphase, les bras ouverts

Castiel tiqua

« Le pacte, Sammy ? Qu'est-ce que ma liberté t'a coûté ? »

« Rien du tout »

« Sam» La voix de Castiel cingla autoritaire surprenant le cadet

« Rien, je te jure, Cass…Il ne m'a rien demandé en échange… »

« Ne me dis pas qu'il a fait ça par pure charité chrétienne, c'est Crowley…» Castiel était furieux et se battait pour garder son calme

Sam ferma les yeux

« Cette ombre…» Castiel se renfrogna…

« C'est probablement le prix de ton pacte…. »

Un court silence

«Tu as pris tous ses risques pour moi ? » murmura Castiel

« On… »

« Pardon ? »

« On, Cass…J'ai avoué la vérité à Dean juste après l'offre de Crowley… »

« Quelle jolie paire d'imbéciles vous faites… » Castiel avait dit cela avec tendresse, touché par le geste des frères pour lui, l'ange.

« Va falloir priver le roi de sa couronne dans ce cas… »

Sam releva la tête, dubitatif

« Pardon ? »

« Il voulait que je sorte de là avec cette ombre dans la mienne… »

« Il en aurait fait quoi, elle ne semble attaché qu'à toi ? »

« Quelque chose me dit que Crowley connait mieux le purgatoire qu'il ne l'a laissé croire… »

« Tu penses que depuis le départ, c'est cette ombre qu'il voulait ?...Mais pourquoi ?... »

Il se frotta le cou

«Je n'en sais rien, Sammy...Mais je ne vais pas attendre pour le savoir…On doit trouver un moyen de la renvoyer dans le purgatoire… »

« Sans l'ouvrir ?...Ca va être impossible…On peut oublier Crowley sur le coup »

« Il y a une autre solution… »

Il se redressa et fixa la cour

«Ma mort… »

Malevitch traversa les couloirs en silence…Dean à ses côtés la mine renfrognée…Ils arrivèrent dans le réfectoire…

3 policiers en uniforme buvaient leurs cafés et parlaient entre eux…A voix basses comme pour ne pas déranger le silence…

Dean les salua d'un geste de la tête…Martinez se tenait debout contre le mur…Livide…

Il fixa Malevitch et s'écarta, il n'avait pas envie de parler…

La 1er chose qui marqua Dean en descendant les marches fut la sensation de froid…Puis l'odeur comme celle d'un relent d'égout…

Ils croisèrent un infirmier qui parlait avec un policier en civil…Dean évita son regard…

Le corps de Fred était déjà recouvert d'un drap blanc qui se teintait lentement de rouge à hauteur de la taille et des épaules…

Le médecin légiste rangeait ses affaires, jetant ses gants dans la poubelle…Le photographe les salua en partant…

Dean et Malevitch se retrouvèrent seuls avec un jeune policier en civil qui prenait des notes…

Il tourna le regard vers Dean

« Vous êtes qui vous ? »

Il sortit sa plaque tout en fixant le cadavre et lui tendit

« Inspecteur karsky…Criminelle »

« La crim'…Vous pensez que c'est un meurtre ? »

« 2 cadavres mutilés en moins d'un jour…Vous en pensez quoi vous ? »

« J'en pense que cet endroit est propice à ce genre de délire… » Il ricana en pointant du carnet le mort…

« Vous êtes ? »

« Le lieutenant Autman »

« Lieutenant…Barrez-vous d'ici avant que je ne vous en colle une… »

Le policier parut surpris mais obtempéra…Malevitch le regarda étonné…

« Question d'habitude » lança Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je vois ça »

Le médecin se pencha…Il hésita un long moment avant de soulever le drap

« Oh… Mon dieu… »

Dean se pencha à côté de lui, impassible

«Originale comme façon de se suicider…A coup de brosse à récurer… » Il sourit, Malevitch le foudroya du regard…

« Croyez- moi, Docteur, j'ai vu bien pire que ça »

Il s'appuya sur ses genoux et se releva

«Allez, venez…On se casse d'ici…J'en ai assez vu »

« Je dois prévenir sa femme »

« Laissez la police le fera bien…On a d'autre chat à fouetter »

« Mais… »

Dean se retourna furieux

« Mais quoi ? Vous voulez qu'un autre cadavre s'ajoute à la liste…Non, alors arrêtez de geindre et suivez-moi…On doit trouver un moyen d'arrêter cette chose avant qu'il n'ait plus rien à sauver… »

Malevitch suivit Dean qui le tirait par la manche en souriant bêtement à tous les hommes qu'il croisait.

Il était arrivé hier pour son service de nuit…Il était encore là aujourd'hui plongé dans la folie qu'il aurait dû soignée…

Dean salua de la tête un jeune policier qui jouait avec sa visière…Ce dernier sentit soudain un souffle froid dans sa nuque, il remit sa casquette et s'éloigna vers les cuisines, ouvertes pour laisser le libre accès aux enquêteurs…

Fin chapitre III


	4. Malevitch

Chapitre IV : « Malevicht »

Martinez avait trouvé refuge sur le toit de l'hôpital…A ses pieds, des mégots de cigarettes écrasés…

Tous les surveillants et infirmiers trouvaient refuge ici pour se détendre, respirer…Echapper aux cris, aux plaintes…

S'évader de ses murs des lamentations…

Appuyé contre la porte, Martinez fixait le ciel…Il faisait nuageux mais doux…Une légère brise…

Il pensait à Fred…Il tira une longue bouffée et regarda la fumée s'échapper par ses narines…

Il ferma les yeux, la tête en arrière…

Il aurait voulu fuir cet enfer, il détestait son boulot mais il n'avait pas le choix…Il n'avait pas beaucoup de qualification…Il avait arrêté l'école trop jeune…Il avait mis son amie enceinte, une petite fille…Il fallait subvenir à ses besoins…La seule raison pour laquelle il tenait le coup…

Chaque jour, il partait travaillé en pensant au WE qu'il partagerait avec elle…

Elle avait droit à son 1er regard et à son dernier…Une photo sur sa table de chevet…

Les années avaient tués leur couple qui n'en avait jamais vraiment été un…Leur lien, c'était Sarah et ses grands yeux émeraudes…Inès avait fini par rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre…

Elle le quitta, Sarah avait 5 ans et depuis 3 ans, elle était la raison qui le poussait à se lever tous les matins…

C'était pour elle qu'il tirait sa peine chaque jour entre ses murs…Pour son sourire du samedi et son baiser du dimanche…

Pour elle, il resterait jusqu'au bout ici…

C'est ce qu'il crut…

Un souffle sur sa joue, froid…Il frissonna en rouvrant les yeux…Il fronça le nez…Une odeur d'urines et défection…

Il jeta sa cigarette et l'écrasa du bout du pied en se retournant pour ouvrir la porte…

La poignée semblait coincée…Il sortit sa clef…La porte refusait de s'ouvrir

« Merde… »

Il jeta un œil vers la droite…L'échelle de secours…

Un second souffle plus froid encore, l'odeur plus intense…

Il se figea, la peur au ventre…

Il chercha du regard le moindre signe et là, il vit sur le sol, une ombre sans forme semblant sortir de terre…

Elle se dressa devant lui, elle lui parlait…Il l'écoutait…

Soudain, devant lui, Sarah…Ses cheveux noirs bouclés lui tombant dans le dos…Si jolie…Il recula…Ses yeux n'avaient plus rien de magique…Ils étaient rouges, sombres, profonds…

Elle s'approcha, il était tétanisé.

Elle tendit ses mains et les posa sur son torse en levant la tête vers lui, sourire d'enfant sur ses lèvres…

Puis son visage se figea et elle plongea ses doigts dans sa chair….Il hurla…

Il voyait ses mains puis ses avant- bras s'enfoncer en lui…Le sang jaillir…

Ce furent bientôt ses bras entiers puis elle posa sa joue sur son cœur…Et sa tête s'enfonça à son tour…

Ses hurlements firent échos dans la cour de l'hôpital...

Le nuage noir tourna autour de lui…Martinez sentait la douleur, criait sa douleur mais ne trouvait pas le repos de la mort…

Il la sentait en lui…Remuant, déchirant ses entrailles…Il crachait du sang, tremblait…Secoué comme foudroyé…

Un souffle chaud…Il s'écroula…

L'ombre disparut…Elle semblait plus noire, plus grande…Plus puissante…

On l'avait entendu hurler mais personne ne sut où le chercher…Ce fut Reynolds qui eut la mauvaise idée de se rendre sur le toit…

Il ouvrit la porte et là, étendu au sol…Martinez…Il s'était arraché la cache thoracique…Ses mains crispées sur ses côtes…Les yeux exorbités…

Reynolds fut pris d'un haut le cœur et vomit…Tout en s'appuyant sur le mur, il poussa, frénétiquement sur le bouton rouge de son biper…

Il s'appuya des 2 mains sur le mur, tête entre les épaules…Il faisait froid…

Castiel leva les yeux, debout devant la fenêtre…Il vit l'ombre disparaitre, se fondant dans les murs…Il fit un pas en arrière…Le souffle coupé, la douleur lui déchirant le dos…

Sam eut juste le temps de se lever pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol…Il l'y déposa le plus doucement possible.

Castiel respirait vite, respirait mal…Ses yeux ouverts sur le vide…Il s'agrippait à la manche de la chemise de Sam qui entendit celle-ci se déchirer sous la pression de ses doigts…

Puis peu à peu, son visage se détendit, sa respiration se fit plus régulière…Ses doigts se relâchèrent…

Sam vit pour la 1er fois, Castiel pleurer…Une simple larme sur sa joue mais elle voulait tout dire...

La porte s'ouvrit sur Dean et Malevitch...L'ainé courut vers eux…

«Cass !»

Il recouvrait ses esprits petit à petit…Il cligna des yeux fixant ceux de Sam posé sur lui…

« Putain, Cass…Tu m'as foutu une de ses trouilles… »

Il vit sa main tenant la chemise, légèrement déchirée…Il la lâcha…

Sam sentit qu'il s'appuyait sur lui pour se relever…

Il l'y aida prenant un bras et Dean l'autre, évitant tout contact avec son dos…

Ils l'assirent dans le fauteuil…

«On peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » s'interrogea Dean

« Quelqu'un vient de mourir…. » murmura Castiel

« Oui, on vient de l'apprendre…On a croisé un flic…Ils ont retrouvé un des gardes sur le toit…Il a visiblement voulu faire prendre l'air à ses poumons »

Sam fronça les sourcils

Dean fit le geste de s'arracher le torse

« Merde… » laissa tomber Sam

« Ca doit cesser »

Castiel regardait ses pieds, accoudé à ses genoux

« Ton plan est trop risqué, Cass… » Sam se retourna

« Quel plan ? Quels risques ? » se demanda perdu, Dean

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore trafiqué dans mon dos vous 2, Hein ? » Il s'énerva…

Malevitch écoutait tout en refermant la porte et s'y appuyant…

« Sa mort »

Sam se retourna en le pointant du doigt tout en regardant son frère

«Pardon ? » Dean passa de Sam à Castiel

« Quoi ? Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ton plan débile ? »

Il se plaça face à lui…De rage, il sortit son revolver et le tendit à Castiel

« Vas- y…Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? Je ne t'en empêcherais pas si c'est ça que tu veux…VAS-Y »

Castiel leva le regard sur celui furieux de Dean

« Je pensais pas à une solution aussi radicale… » sortit Castiel en tiquant.

Dean perdit tous ses moyens

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici, avant qu'on ne m'enferme avec les autres siphonnés, là? » Il baissa son arme…

« Il veut feindre sa mort, Dean »

« Feindre quoi ? »

Il se retourna, perplexe, vers Sam

« J'y comprends rien du tout à vos magouilles là…Je pars 5 minutes et quand je reviens, c'est le grand bordel…Et d'abord, c'était quoi ça »

Il pointa le sol où Castiel était encore étendu quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Elle devient de plus en plus puissante…Chaque mort, chaque souffrance la rend plus forte… »

« Chouette…Ca promet….Vu le garde –manger…Ca craint pour nos fesses.. »

Il appuya son revolver sur son front…

« Bon, alors…C'est quoi ton idée ? Même si je sens déjà qu'elle ne va pas me plaire…. »

Il s'appuya sur le bureau face à Castiel…

« Cette ombre est liée à moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi…Il est évident que moi vivant, je la retiens ici, enfin je veux dire sur terre…Je me suis dit que si je mourais, le lien serait rompu et qu'avec un peu de chance, elle serait peut-être renvoyée au purgatoire… »

Un bref silence

« Ca fait beaucoup de si et de peut-être…Tu ne trouves pas… » Il fixait son arme en la caressant du pouce…

«Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas…Sam m'aidait à trouver une solution…Tu sais, Dean…Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de mourir…J'ai appris à tenir à cette vie…»

Dean sourit sans le regarder…

« Cass résiste aux médicaments en temps normal et là, il ne sait pas lui-même si ça marcherait étant donné visiblement que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond en lui…»

«Hein ? » Dean jeta un œil en coin vers Sam

« Il dit avoir perdu sa grâce mais il en ressent encore les effets…C'est paradoxale…Et du coup, les médocs risquent de pas avoir beaucoup d'effet sur lui ou pas ceux escomptés…»

« Les médocs ? Quels médocs ? »

Dean se releva, énervé…

« Des méta-bloquants »

« Quoi…Ses trucs qui arrêtent le cœur, là ? »

Dean gesticulait avec son arme...

« Dean…Range moi ça tu veux… » sourit inquiet Sam en pointant du doigt le revolver

« Oh ça va hein ? Il n'est pas armé…Tu croyais quand même que j'allais lui donner une arme chargé, non ! Tu me prends pour un con… »

Il sortit le chargeur et le remit en place puis plaça son arme dans sa ceinture arrière

« Voilà…Content…On peut continuer notre séance -Chronique d'une mort annoncée, là »

« On va quand même essayer » murmura Castiel

« Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on t'arrête le cœur…T'es fou…On sait même pas comment tu vas réagir…Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu dérailles …Et, je te signale en plus que tu es loin de péter la forme… »

Il fit signe du doigt sur son cou…

«Tu as une autre solution à nous proposer, Dean » souffla Castiel en le regardant

« Oui…Te garder en vie…Si c'est pas trop te demander »

Castiel lui sourit…Dean fit la moue…

« Quels sont les risques ? »

Là-dessus, Dean se tourna vers Malevitch, resté silencieux près de la porte

« Je suis psychiatre pas médecin… »

« On vous a pas appris ça à l'école ?… »

«Désolé.. »

« Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider ? »

Malevitch s'avança

« Mais vous êtes dingue, ma parole…Vous vous entendez parler ?…Vous voulez vraiment jouer avec sa vie…Y a une chance sur 2 pour qu'il y reste… »

« J'ai toutes les chances d'y rester si cette chose reste en vie »

« Foutaise…Dans votre délire, vous avez oublié de vous rappeler qu'elle ne voulait pas votre mort…Vous êtes son lien, vous vous rappelez ?… »

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de nous faire une psychanalyse, toubib…Vous avez vu de vos propres yeux les cadavres, vous avez entendu pour le mec du toit…Vous pensez vraiment qu'un être normalement constitué pourrait faire des trucs pareils… »

« On a déjà vu des cas similaires… » se défendit Malevitch

« Ah bon… 3 en 2 jours…Faudrait me montrer ça…» grinça Dean en se penchant vers lui.

« Ouvrez les yeux bon sang….Vous voyez pas que ça pue ici…. »

Malevitch se serra la nuque dans les mains

« C'est de la folie… »

« Oui et celle-là, pour là virer, une simple camisole ne suffira pas…Ca je peux vous le garantir… »

Un court moment de silence où Malevitch, les yeux fermés se mit à réfléchir

«On a une autre solution…Plus efficace que les médocs… »

Sam baissa la tête

« Ah quoi vous avez pensé ? » s'inquiéta Dean

«Couper le courant » laissa tomber Castiel

«Pardon ? »

« Un choc électrique… »

« Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on lui frise les cheveux…Mais t'es barge ! »

« Il suffit de trouver un défibrilateur…Il doit bien en avoir un quelque part par ici… »

Dean se prit la tête entre les mains

«Si vous voulez vous la jouer à la Flatliners…Je vous préviens, ça sera sans moi… »

« Docteur ? » Sam s'avança

« Ca pourrait marcher… »

Sa voix se fit soudain étrange, caverneuse…Il releva la tête…

Dean recula en tentant d'attraper son arme…Sam n'eut pas le temps de réagir…Castiel ne comprit pas tout de suite…

Il ouvrit les yeux….Un démon….

« Hello, Deano… »

Malevitch leva la main et Dean se retrouva coller contre le meuble…

« Sammy… » Il tourna le regard vers le cadet et d'un geste le colla contre le mur, à son tour…

Les frères face à face…Le regard perdu...Impuissants…

Malevitch se tourna enfin vers Castiel qui se leva d'un bond…Le démon le repoussa aussitôt

«Assis… » ordonna-t-il

La voix se fit mielleuse…

Il se pencha, mains sur chaque accoudoir

«Hello….Clarence… »

Castiel plongea son regard dans le sien

« Meg ? »

« Meg ? » Dean se débattit mais rien n'y fit…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je te croyais pendue au lustre des enfers » tenta d'ironiser ce dernier…

« Dean…Dean…Dean….Toujours le seul à rire de tes blagues débiles à ce que je vois… »

Il leva la main et ferma son poing…

Dean se tordit, grimaçant…Suffoquant…

« Meg… » supplia Castiel

Malevitch baissa le regard et relâcha son étreinte…

«Cass… »

ll tourna la tête sur le côté, en souriant

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que Crowley t'avait enfermée dans ses oubliettes…»

Il sourit…Castiel retrouva dans ce sourire, celui de Meg

« Sammy…Tu devrais savoir qu'on ne peut pas se fier aux démons…Hummm…. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que depuis le départ…. »

Il sourit et sortit de sa ceinture, un couteau…Il se mit à jouer avec la pointe du bout de son index…

« Crowley et moi avions un but en commun…Les raisons différaient mais ça on s'en fout, n'est-ce pas !…C'est le but qui compte…Pas les moyens d'y arriver…»

« L'ombre… » laissa tomber Sam

« Elle a un nom cette ombre, chéri » Son visage se crispa

« Mais je vais vous en laisser la surprise…Elle est de taille, vous allez voir…Ca sera bien plus amusant que les blagues de Dean…»

«Va te faire foutre, conasse » ragea Dean

« Tu lui veux quoi à Cass » continua Sam alors que Malevitch foudroyait du regard Dean

« L'ombre a besoin d'un vaisseau assez puissant que pour la contenir mais aussi assez faible que pour ne pas la rejeter…Encore une fois » laissa-t-elle tomber dans un souffle

« C'est pour ça… » Elle fit le signe de la cicatrice

« Qu'elle ne guérit jamais… »

Il se tourna vers Castiel, cloué dans son fauteuil

« Il…Elle »

Sam croisa le regard de Dean …L'ombre était masculine…

« Elle a déjà tenté de posséder ce … »

Il se pencha au-dessus de Castiel lui caressant la joue du dos de la main

« ….Ton vaisseau mais ta grâce… »

« Ma grâce l'a brûlé…C'est un démon…Ca ne peut être que la seule raison… » répliqua Castiel.

Malevitch se redressa, furieux de s'être trahi…

« Après tout…Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire que vous le sachiez…C'est trop tard de toutes façons…Tu vas servir de casse-croute à… »

Il allait terminer sa phrase mais se ravisa…

« Il a besoin de force parce qu'en toi, y a encore de la lumière…Je dois bien te reconnaitre une chose, Cassou…Tu as de la volonté à revendre…3 morts et tu n'as toujours pas renoncé…. »

« Renoncé ? »

Castiel tiqua

« Pauvre petit ange…Tu comprendras donc jamais rien à la vie…Tu es encore en partie grâce, abruti… »

Il se releva en riant

« Mais il deviendra bientôt assez puissant que pour annihiler toute forme de divinité chez toi…Tu seras sa petite poupée…Ton vaisseau est juste parfait… »

Il se pencha et lui remit le col de sa chemise en place

« Ca me fera plaisir de t'avoir à nouveau à mes côtés même si ce ne sera pas vraiment toi… »

Il l'embrassa sur le front

« Vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs qu'ici, ça devient gênant là » lança Dean sur un ton ironique

«Le lien ? » se demanda Castiel, plus pour lui-même que pour poser la question à Meg

«Le lien sera toujours présent puisque vous ne ferez plus qu'un » Il sourit

« Et si je meurs avant ? »

Malevitch le gifla

« T'avise même pas d'y penser, mon ange… »

Il se tourna et toisa les 2 frères

« Ca me ferait mal au cœur de devoir les accrocher au pilori...Vraiment» minauda-t-il

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu leur laisseras la vie sauve ?»

« Cass » supplia Dean

« Où as-tu entendu que je leur laisserais la vie sauve, toi ?...Tout ce que je peux te promettre, c'est une mort rapide et sans douleur… »

Il perça son doigt, par accident, du bout de sa lame

Il suça le sang qui perla au bout de celui-ci

« Par contre, les enfers n'attendent qu'eux pour s'amuser…Alors à toi de choisir…»

« L'écoute pas, Cass…Elle ment…Elle nous ment depuis le début…Elle ment encore maintenant… » Dean supplia Castiel du regard.

Ce dernier lui sourit…Malevitch tourné vers Dean, ne vit pas le clin d'œil que Castiel lui fit…

Sam le fixa…

« J'accepte mais en échange, je veux que tu me dises qui est l'ombre »

Castiel se redressa sur son fauteuil…

« Et puis quoi encore, tu ne veux pas non plus que je te donne son adresse tant qu'on y est?...Tu acceptes et j'abrège leur souffrance…Je trouve ce deal des plus équitables…Pour le reste, tu le sauras bien assez tôt… »

Castiel sourit mais ce sourire fit reculer Malevitch…

« Surprise »

Castiel appuya sur une télécommande, placée juste entre ses cuisses…Malevitch jura…Une voix s'éleva dans la pièce…

Des incantations…Un exorcisme…

Malevitch recula, le visage crispé

« Espèce de...Comment as-tu su ?… »

Dean et Sam sentirent l'étreinte se relâcher…Castiel se leva, yeux dans les yeux, ils se toisèrent…

« Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, le purgatoire m'a servi de leçon… »

Il tendit la manette sur le côté et augmenta le son…

Malevitch hurlait…Castiel ne détacha pas son regard du sien…

« Va en enfer » gronda la voix profonde de Meg

« A toi, l'honneur… »

Dean et Sam s'affalèrent sur le sol...

Malevitch projeta sa tête en arrière et un nuage noir s'échappa de sa bouche…Un cri et puis Meg disparut dans les entrailles de la terre…

Le corps du médecin s'effondra sur le sol…Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche…

Dean se pencha sur lui…Il était encore vivant mais son poult était faible…

« Comment vous avez su ? »

« Ne me demande pas ça à moi…Demande le lui plutôt… »

Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui tenait toujours sa télécommande tendue…

Il se releva et la lui prit, éteint la bande et la jeta sur le bureau…

«Cass, ça va ? »

« Oui…Très bien… »

« Bah alors…Merde raconte…Comment t'as su ? » Dean était existé comme une puce, tout sourire

«Quand il a touché mon dos, ma blessure…Il m'a brûlé… »

Castiel recula d'un pas

« Quoi ? »

« Il m'a brûlé…Lui et l'ombre sont liés…Cette blessure, c'est le lien physique qui nous relie… »

« Quoi Meg a un lien avec cette ombre ? »

« Je dirais plutôt ce démon… » fit remarquer Sam

« Quel démon peut bien intéresser autant Meg que Crowley ?... » Dean se passa la main sur le visage

«Je n'en sais rien… » murmura Castiel

« Mais là n'est pas le problème…Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? »

Dean se renfrogna

« Dean » insista Castiel

« Oui, Cass..Merci je ne suis pas sourd… »

« Il veut ton vaisseau…Mais ce vaisseau, Cass, c'est devenu toi…Si il arrive à ses fins…. »

Un court silence

« Je mourrais…D'une manière ou d'une autre… »

Malevitch gémit et remua

« V'la La belle au bois dormant qui se réveille…. »

Malevitch ouvrit les yeux, lentement…Il se sentit tout à coup, libre…De nouveau maître de son corps, de ses pensées…

Un goût de sang et de cendre dans la bouche…Il avait mal à tous ses muscles…Mal de tête…Il avait mal partout….

Chaque mouvement qu'il tentait de faire, lui demandait un effort surhumain…Il vit un visage se pencher sur lui…

Dean…Il lui semblait qu'il s'appelait Dean…

Il respira un grand coup comme si d'un coup, son cerveau reprenait le contrôle de son corps…

Il se retrouva assis, sans savoir comment….Il avait la tête qui tournait…Tout tournait…

Il ferma les yeux…Des visions d'horreur…Cet être qui avait pris possession de sa vie, était lié à un monstre…

Il revécut la mort de Mélinda, celle de Fred…Celle de Martinez…

« Putain, il est occupé de nous faire un trip là » s'inquiéta Dean

« Eh Oh…Debout-là dedans… »

Il se mit à lui tapoter les joues d'abord doucement puis ne voyant aucune réaction, il le gifla

Il haussa les épaules sous le regard condamnant de Sam

« Quoi ? »

L'image se brouilla et Malevitch reprit tout doucement contact avec la réalité…

« Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

« Ah bah tu vois…Ca marche… »

Dean claqua sa langue en faisant une petite grimace de victoire…

« C'est rien toubib…Vous avez fait un petit cauchemar de rien du tout…Allez Hop…Debout »

Dean le releva en lui tirant le bras…Sam lui soutint les épaules…Castiel s'écarta pour les laisser passer…

Ils assirent le médecin dans le fauteuil…Le regard vide…

« Bon bin en attendant que le docteur Folamour retrouve ses esprits…C'est qui, qui as eu l'idée des incantations… »

Sam pointa du doigt Castiel

« Bin mon vieux…Y a pas à dire, t'as pas fini de me surprendre » Dean lui fit une tape dans le dos.

Castiel grimaça

« Oh merde…Pardon…J'avais oublié »

« En fouillant dans les armoires, Cass est tombé sur l'enregistreur que Malevitch utilise pour ses entretiens, avec ses patients… »

«Je pense que j'ai dû, par erreur, effacer votre dernier…Entretien….Je suis désolé »

Mais Malevitch ne réagit pas …Encore trop assommé…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de toutes manières…On en a rien à branler qu'ils se tirent l'asticot en pensant à leur mère…Hein… »

Il donna un coup d'épaule à Castiel en riant…Celui-ci tiqua

« Ouaih…Bon...Laisse tomber… » Il secoua la tête prenant un air désespéré…

« Bon maintenant qu'on sait à peu près à quoi on doit s'attendre ? On fait quoi ? »

« On s'en tient au plan initial… » laissa tomber Castiel.

« Oublie le ton plan initial…Tu lui as tout déballé, du con…Et si elle est liée comme tu dis à cette ombre….Pour l'effet de surprise, tu repasseras… » pesta Dean

« Il a raison… » continua Sam

« Il ne sait rien…Elle est liée à lui mais lui ne l'est pas à elle… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Malevitch…Pâle, creusé mais éveillé et l'œil vif…

« Comment ça ? Il n'est pas lié à elle… »

« Je pense que tant qu'il ne sera pas entièrement ici…Le lien ne fonctionne que dans un sens… »

« C'est elle qui vous l'a dit ? » se demanda, méfiant, Sam

«Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais encore cette…. »

« …cette salope » continua Dean en souriant, compatissant…

Malevitch opina de la tête…

« J'ai tout vu, tout ressenti et je ne pouvais rien faire…Elle voyait tout, elle aimait ça… »

Il s'enfouit le visage dans ses mains

«C'était horrible… »

Il se mit à pleurer…

Dean regarda Sam en grimaçant en haussant les épaules.

Ils entendirent un bruit de verre…Castiel avait ouvert l'armoire et servait un verre de whisky…Il s'approcha et le tendit à Malevitch

«Tenez…Il parait que ça fait du bien… »

Il leva un visage en sueur sur Castiel et prit le verre…

« Et moi, alors ? Je peux crever de soif, c'est ça ? » ragea Dean en se dirigeant vers l'armoire.

« On doit l'arrêter… » murmura Malevitch en buvant une gorgée de whisky, fermant les yeux, un bref instant…

« On en a bien l'intention et vous allez nous y aider »

Il croisa le regard de Castiel….Il opina de la tête…

Dean s'approcha et tendit un verre à son frère...Puis un 2eme à Castiel qui refusa de la main

« Prends le, je te dis…Ca peut pas te faire de mal…. »

Il se retourna et prit son verre…

« Faut en profiter…Ce sera peut- être le dernier… »

Ils trinquèrent…

Dean fut pris d'un frisson….Il fronça du nez en fixant son frère

« T'a pété, dégueulasse ? »

« Moi…Mais non, pas du tout… » se vexa Sam…

Fin du chapitre IV


	5. Ensemble

Chapitre V : « Ensemble »

Ils avaient attendu que la nuit envahisse tout l'espace, que le silence reprenne ses droits…

Sans un mot, juste quelques regards…

Dean n'aimait pas le plan de Castiel, il se jura que plus jamais il ne le laisserait se sacrifier à l'avenir…Cela commençait à bien faire, il avait atteint son quota…Il avait l'impression que l'ange n'avait droit de vie que pour souffrir et mourir encore et encore…

Il le regardait et se demandait si Castiel ne regrettait pas son Paradis, celui où la souffrance n'avait pas lieu d'être, celui où les sacrifices ne causaient aucune peine mais juste l'apaisement…

Mais jamais Castiel ne lui reprocha cette perte, tout au plus, lui avait-il dit, à juste raison d'ailleurs, qu'il avait parfois l'impression de ne guère compter dans leur vie…

Au purgatoire, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls face à face, Dean comprit enfin l'importance que Castiel avait dans sa vie…Il lui avait fallu 6 ans pour le réaliser, c'était pathétique…Cet être avait tout perdu pour eux par pure amitié sans aucune arrière- pensée, ils ne pouvaient pas en dire autant son frère et lui, même si Sam avait toujours semblé plus humain avec Castiel que lui-même ne le fut jamais…

Ce ne fut pas évident pour Dean…Un ange comme ami, ce n'était pas chose courante…Il était puissant et semblait immortel…Sa naiveté devant cette humanité qu'il venait défendre l'énervait tout en l'amusant…Son intransigeance et ses doutes l'irritaient tout autant…Mais c'était un être pur qui ne pensait jamais à lui et ne pensait qu'à travers les autres…

Jamais Dean ne vit Castiel faire un geste du pur égoïsme même quand il ouvra le purgatoire, cause de tous leurs déboires…

Même fou, il aurait pu les tuer d'un claquement de doigt mais il ne fit pas parce que même sombre, il y avait toujours de la lumière en lui…

Etrange être que cet ange à qui Dean avait fini par enfin offrir son amitié sans aucune barrière…Cette fois-ci, non pas parce qu'il avait besoin de lui, non pas parce qu'il se sentait égaré, non pas parce qu'il avait besoin de vider sa colère sur quelqu'un…

Par pure amitié et ce fut nouveau pour Dean…Les seuls à qui il avait tout donné avaient toujours été son frère et Bobby…

Le purgatoire avait été une épreuve entre toutes qui les avait rapproché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru...

C'était d'être revenu sans lui qui lui avait comprendre le poids de son absence…Il n'avait plus ressenti cela depuis celle de Sam durant ses années d'errance avec son père et l'année où Sam fut piégé dans la cage…

Castiel sentit son regard et releva la tête…Dean lui sourit, Il en fit de même…

«Je pense qu'il est temps » murmura Castiel en se relevant…Il avait l'air épuisé et Dean commença à craindre le pire.

« Cass…T'es sûr que ça va aller ? » Sam s'inquiétait…

« Oui, Sammy…Ne t'inquiète pas…J'ai l'habitude maintenant » Il tenta de rire mais Castiel ne savait pas rire…

Sam jeta un œil à son frère, plus pâle que d'habitude, appuyé sur le bureau, le regard perdu sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux…

« On y va » Il se releva…

Malevitch ouvrit la porte…

« On va où ? »

« A l'infirmerie… » murmura Dean

« C'est au 1er étage…Suivez-moi »

Dean se tourna vers Castiel et Sam…

« Passez devant, je fermerais la marche… »

Il voulait surtout que ni son frère ni l'ange ne puissent voir le doute le ronger, la peine aussi…Castiel semblait trainer les pieds….Ce n'était pas de bonnes augures, il était trop faible…

Mais quelle autre solution ? Sam avait pianoté toute la soirée sur ce fichu portable et cela n'avait rien donné…

Cette ombre…Ce démon…C'était une première…

Castiel suivit Malevitch…Sam lui emboita le pas…Mais quand Dean s'avança, la porte se referma brusquement devant lui…

Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle restait bloquée…

Il sentit un souffle froid dans sa nuque

« Merde »

Il se retourna…Il avait froid…Il sortit son arme…

« Dean » hurla Sam en se ruant sur la porte…Il regarda par la petite fenêtre tout essayant de l'ouvrir

« Docteur »

Il se tourna vers lui…Ce dernier fouilla dans son trousseau…Il finit par trouver la bonne clef…Mais rien n'y fit…

« Dean… »

Ce dernier entendit son frère mais n'osa pas se retourner….Il se mit sur le côté près du meuble et réussit à croiser son regard et celui de Malevitch…

Soudain une odeur de rance, de vase, de putréfaction…Une odeur qui lui rappela le purgatoire…Son visage se figea dans la peur…Réminiscence d'hier…

Il eut l'impression pendant un instant d'y être replongé…Devant lui une ombre se leva…

Le visage de Sam se crispa…Il avait vu l'ombre aussi….

« Dean » Il hurla encore mais en vain…Il tirait sur la poignée mais rien n'y fit…Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, désespéré…

Dean grelottait, il était tétanisé, collé contre le meuble…Arme au poing…Il chercha du regard n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui servir à se défendre…Rien pas même une croix…

Il ferma les yeux et pria…Il devait reprendre ses esprits et chasser de sa tête les images du purgatoire qui défilaient en boucle…Chasser cette peur indicible….

Quand il rouvrit ceux-ci, il était plongé dans le noir, dans la chaleur…Il pointa son arme…

Sam le vit, le visage paniqué, perdu…Les larmes aux yeux, furieux devant son incapacité à agir…Il regarda son sac, oublié près du bureau…Puis son visage s'éclaira…

« Dean…L'enregistreur…Dean »

Il hurla le plus fort qu'il put mais déjà son frère était sourd à toute voix extérieure….Tous ses sens focalisés sur cette nuit, résurgence de son enfer, de son purgatoire…

Il y perçut alors les yeux rouges…Les rampants…Il entendit leurs grognements, il crut sentir leurs haleines fétides…

Il tira mais son arme s'enraya…L'ombre tourna autour de lui…Invisible et pourtant présente…

Sam continuait d'hurler….Dean finirait bien par l'entendre…Il fallait casser ce carreau de malheur…

« Docteur…Trouvez- moi quelque chose pour briser cette fenêtre…Vite… »

La voix de Sam était tranchée mais rongée par la peur…

« Cass…Aide-moi à…. »

Il se retourna mais Castiel n'était plus là

« Cass ?...Cass ? »

Le médecin réapparut un manche à balai...

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver…Je suis désolé…Je vais essayer de trouver autre chose… »

Il le lui tendit, Sam s'en saisit...

«Ou est-il ? »

« Qui ? »

« Castiel bon sang »

Malevitch regarda tout autour de lui…

« Il était avec moi… »

Puis il attrapa son cou

« Merde…Mon trousseau… »

« Mais comment….Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez…Rattrapez le, bordel… »

« Ca ne sert à rien…Toutes les portes se referment automatiquement…Il me faut un double des clefs… »

« Allez en chercher un…Tout de suite…Ramenez moi le double de votre bureau et empêchez le de faire une connerie… »

Malevitch avait l'air perdu

« Magnez- vous, bordel »

Sam cassa le manche en deux et se mit à casser la fenêtre en hurlant le prénom de son frère…

Malevitch croisa Jonas, le gardien appelé en renfort…Il était en poste derrière la 1er porte grillagée…

Il regarda inquiet le médecin

« Purée, toubib...C'est quoi tout ce vacarme…J'ai appelé Reynolds en renfort… »

« Ce n'est rien, Jonas…Vous pouvez dire à Reynolds de rester où il est….C'est juste un patient qui a perdu un peu les pédales…Tout ce remue -ménage l'a perturbé…Ca va aller maintenant, je lui ai donné un calmant… »

« Vous êtes sûr, toubib ? »

« Certain, Jonas…Merci.. »

Il décrocha le téléphone interne juste derrière lui

« Reynolds…C'est bon…Tu peux laisser tomber…Fausse alerte…Non, non…T'inquiète…C'est juste un patient qui a paniqué…Oui...Non….Ca ira…Merci… »

Il raccrocha

« Ouvrez moi la grille…J'ai oublié mon trousseau dans mon bureau, je n'ai pas le courage d'y retourner »

« Pas de soucis…Je comprends après tous ses évènements…Venez, toubib… »

Malevitch tentait de garder bonne figure alors que ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter…

Il transpirait…

Sam finit par réussir à casser la vitre…Mais Dean semblait ailleurs…Dans un monde parallèle…Le visage figé dans la peur…

« Dean….La télécommande sur le bureau…Dean »

Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas…

Devant lui, un des monstres s'approcha…Puis un 2eme, Dean recula, il heurta le meuble…

Sam le vit se frapper le torse en criant…

Il se mit à frapper du pied sur la porte, à essayer de la défoncer mais rien n'y fit…Une force invisible la tenait fermée…

Le 1er rampant qui tentait de lui attraper le cou finit par céder sous ses coups de poing et recula…

Mais le 2eme en profita pour lui sauter dessus, Dean se protégea avec son avant-bras…La bête referma sa mâchoire dessus, Dean hurla….Il venait de s'arracher la peau du bras avec ses propres ongles…

La gueule du rampant lui déchirait la chair de ses dents noires acérées qui refusaient de lâcher le gout du sang…

Dean retourna son arme et frappa de la crosse sur le crâne sombre de la bête…

Sam le fit se frapper l'avant-bras de toutes ses forces…Il se blessa les doigts en s'accrochant à la fenêtre en hurlant…

« Dean…Arrête…Ce n'est qu'une illusion…Dean…. »

Malevitch courut jusqu'à l'entrée…Reynolds, le visage fermé, fixait sans vraiment regarder, les écrans de surveillance…Il y voyait en boucle, Martinez étendu au sol…Eventrée…

Il sursauta en hurlant quand Malevitch frappa sur le carreau

Il ouvrit la porte

« Merde Docteur, vous avez failli me faire crever…Vous êtes dingue… »

« Pardon, Reynolds…Je suis désolé… »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'aurais besoin du double des clefs…. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« J'ai laissé mon trousseau dans mon bureau…Je dois passer par l'infirmerie et je n'ai pas envie de me retaper tout le chemin inverse...Surtout pour le moment… »

« Je vous comprends… »

Il se pencha vers l'intérieur…

« Ramenez les moi au plus vite…Vous savez que c'est contraire au règlement… »

« Oui, je sais…Merci, Reynolds…Vous savez aujourd'hui, le règlement…. »

« Oui, comme vous dites… »

Malevitch s'éloignait déjà quand Reynolds l'interpella

« Eh toubib… »

Il ferma les yeux en se retournant sourire de circonstance sur les lèvres

« Vous devriez penser à rentrer chez vous… »

« Oui…Je sais mais mes patients ont besoin de moi…Tous ses évènements les ont perturbés…Dès que Patchin sera là, je lui laisserais ma place, volontiers… »

Il lui fit un signe de la main et le quitta sans se retourner…Il n'en avait pas le temps…

Il prit par le couloir arrière…Histoire d'éviter de recroiser Jonas et que ce dernier ne finisse par se poser des questions…

Le rampant finit par lâcher son bras et disparut…Dean regarda la plaie ouverte…Il plaqua son autre main dessus…La douleur était affreuse….Son revolver n'était plus que sang….

Un nouveau grognement…Dean avait le regard hagard…

Puis soudain…Une lueur…Il la connaissait…Cette lumière…Il écarquilla les yeux

« Cass… »

Sam l'entendit appeler Castiel, il vit son visage se figer…

«Dean… »

Une voix, un écho...

« Tout cela n'est pas la réalité…Ce sont des illusions…Ferme les yeux…Dean »

« Mais toi…. »

« Ferme les yeux…Ne les rouvre pas…Obéis… »

Dean obtempéra…

Sam vit Malevitch arrivé en courant…

« Je les ai… »

« Donnez- moi la clef et filé à l'infirmerie… «

« A l'infirmerie ? »

Sam le foudroya du regard

« Bien… »

Il s'apprêta à s'en aller

« Docteur… »

« Oui ? »

«Callez les portes de manière à ce qu'elles restent ouvertes… »

« Mais le garde va s'en rendre compte… »

« Faites ce que je vous dis » ordonna sèchement Sam

« Comme vous voulez… »

Il fila en courant…

Sam essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte…Il avait l'impression que la pression sur celle-ci était moindre…

« Cass... » murmura-t-il

Dans le noir, La lumière avança et soudain devant elle, se dressa l'ombre

« Castieeeeel… » Une longue plainte rauque…

« Je sais qui tu es…Montre toi… »

Un rire…Puis soudain l'ombre prit forme…Celle du vaisseau d'hier…Celle du vaisseau qui avait voulu détourner Sam quelques années auparavant de sa voie…

Le maître qui torturait et qui se dressait à présent devant celui qui avait mis fin à son existence terrestre, Dean…

« Castiel…Ange maudit connu des enfers… »

« Montre-toi…Azazel… »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à la prononciation du nom de l' ennemi qui se dressait devant eux et qu'il croyait mort à jamais….

Malevitch vit la porte de l'infirmerie entre ouverte…Il la poussa en courant…

Il se rua directement vers le fond de la pièce, là où il savait trouver le défibrillateur…

Il le vit...Pâle, étendu sur un des lits…La poitrine rougie par les électrodes encore collées sur sa poitrine...L'appareil posé sur une chaise à roulette…

« Merde… »

Il se rua sur lui, arracha les électrodes et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine…le cœur avait cessé de battre et vu la faible chaleur de sa peau, il devait y avoir un bon moment déjà…

Dean sentait sa présence…Il aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux mais il n'en fit rien…Il avait tout simplement peur…Le sang coulait de sa profonde plaie…Il ressentit soudain une douleur plus violente…

Azazel apparut à Castiel qui lui-même prit forme devant le démon revenu d'entre les morts…

« Castiel, l'ange sans pouvoir…Que fais-tu ici ? » La voix d'Azazel semblait lointaine

« Je suis mort… »

Il sourit, triste…

« Ca ne se peut pas… » gronda le démon en tendant la main vers Castiel qui hurla en sentant son dos se déchirer…

Malevitch préparait le défibrillateur quand il vit les draps se teinter de rouge…Il roula Castiel sur le côté…Sa plaie s'était ouverte sur toute sa longueur…Il se vidait de son sang….

« Nom de Dieu… »

Il se rua vers l'armoire centrale et en retira des compresses et de la poudre cicatrisante…

Il déversa le pot complet sur la plaie et la pressa avec le drap…

« Tu vas te réveiller…Tu vas te réveiller…La douleur va te réveiller…. » marmonnait Azazel.

Castiel se redressa, le visage blanc…La mort marquant son territoire…

« Tu vas retourner d'où tu viens et cette fois-ci, tu n'en reviendras jamais plus… » ragea Castiel sous la douleur

Azazel s'approcha plus vite que Castiel n'eut le temps de réagir…Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine

« Vivre…Tu vas vivre…»

Castiel sentit la main pénétrer en lui, il l'attrapa par le poignet…

Malevitch vit le corps de Castiel s'arc que bouter…Comme si un choc électrique tentait par de-là la mort de le ramener

Azazel hurla de rage…Castiel avait les yeux lumineux…Sa grâce, sa lumière…Le peu de trace qu'il en restait…Dean la sentit…Il la sentit surtout mourir…Il désobéit et rouvrit les yeux…

Azazel se tenait devant un Castiel plus blanc que la pure lumière qui perçait son regard…

Il aperçut alors la faille…

Le démon recula, libérant Castiel de son emprise….

« NON…Pas si proche…Pas maintenant…. »

La main de Castiel se dressa comme mue par l'invisible…

Azazel se rua sur lui…

« Je ne partirais pas seul… »

Il s'apprêtait à attraper Castiel figé dans sa lumière...Mais il sentit soudain une étrange douleur dans le bas de son dos…

Il se retourna…Dean avait enfoncé sa main dans ce corps qui n'en était pas vraiment un…

« Mais… » Il vit Dean retiré ses doigts…

Il s'était griffé au travers de sa chair, gravant dans la paume de sa main, le pentacle…Maudit à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau qui n'en était pas un…

Quand il se retourna, Castiel lui posa la main sur le front…

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOON »….Il se fondit dans sa nuit…L'ombre, nuage de poussière, fut projeté dans la faille…Avec elle, l'ombre de la souffrance de Mélinda, Fred et Martinez…Douleurs qui rongeraient Azazel au travers de ses siècles de purgatoire…

La faille se referma…

La plaie cessa de saigner…Malevitch se reconcentra sur la réanimation, il replaça les électrodes en s'aidant de mode d'emploi…

Un 1er choc...Le torse de Castiel se tendit…

Rien…

Dean fixa Castiel…Celui-ci lui sourit puis s'effondra au sol….

« Cass… » Il se rua vers lui mais la pièce s'illumina et Dean se retrouva au milieu du bureau…

Vide…

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, il n'entendit pas son frère lui parler…

« Dean …Dean… »

Puis la douleur le rappela à la réalité…

Il inspira un grand coup et croisa le regard de Sam

« Sammy… »

Il était livide…Il leva son bras contre son torse…Il avait trop saigné…La pièce semblait tourner…

Sam le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse…Il l'appuya contre le bureau…

« Ca va?...Mais putain, Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« C'était Azazel…L'ombre, c'était lui…Le père de Meg…L'assassin de maman… » Dans un murmure…

Il se passa la main sur le visage…

L'enfer et le purgatoire, ses 2 cauchemars réunis …Il avait la nausée…

« Merde, Cass… »

Il se leva mais ne tint pas debout…

« Aide-moi, Sammy...Vite… »

« Attends… »

Il prit sa veste posée sur le meuble, il en déchira la doublure sur tout son long et banda la plaie de Dean…

Il le souleva et le soutint par l'épaule…

« Vite….Sammy »

Malevitch tenta une 2eme fois, puis une 3eme fois de le réanimer mais rien ne se produisit…

Il commençait à craindre le pire…Il regarda sa montre…Trop long, trop tard…

Mais il refusa de se résigner…Après tout, ce fut, parait-il, un ange…

Il fouilla son trousseau et ouvrit la pharmacie…Il trouva un petit flacon

« Adrénaline… »

Il prit une seringue et s'apprêtait à percer l'abdomen de Castiel quand Dean et Sam entrèrent…

Il les regarda et planta l'aiguille dans la région du cœur…

Il lui fit un massage cardiaque…

Rien…

Il tenta alors une dernière fois de le ramener…Un soubresaut et puis l'attente qui sembla à Dean et Sam, interminable…

Malevitch sentit ses doigts bougés sur les draps ensanglantés…Il se saisit et posa immédiatement sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Puis son doigt sur sa carotide…

« Merde alors… » s'étonna-t-il en souriant.

Il se retourna vers les 2 frères…

« Il est revenu… »

« Oh Putain »

Dean se frotta les yeux…Sam l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit d'à côté et se pencha sur Castiel

« Tu as réussi… » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille…

Malevitch soigna Dean…Quelques points de suture et quelques cachets pour soulager la douleur…

Sam avait été cherché de quoi manger et boire…Que l'inspecteur Mutch soit toujours entre les murs de l'hôpital n'avait pas eu l'air de surprendre le personnel….

Un véritable asile, dans tous les sens du terme…

Dean avait du mal à trouver l'appétit…D'abord parce que malgré les calmants, sa blessure le faisait souffrir et puis surtout parce que cela faisait presque 4 heures que Castiel aurait dû se réveiller…

Malevitch avait soigné sa plaie au dos, elle était plus nette, plus propre…Il en garderait des séquelles, une marque de cette nouvelle épreuve…Une fine cicatrice, une preuve de son état d'ange parmi les humains…Mais elle n'aurait plus rien de cette plaie, pareille à une marque au fer rouge…

Sam avait fini par s'endormir sur une chaise…Malevitch sur un lit…

Dean ne trouva pas le sommeil, seuls quelques instants de perte de conscience…

Un gémissement…Un souffle rauque…Il se redressa sur son fauteuil…Il grimaça…Le sang avait percé le bandage de son avant-bras…

Castiel s'éveillait…Mais quel Castiel ?...

Dean se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit...

Une profonde respiration et Castiel ouvrit les yeux….Ses grands yeux bleus…D'abord sur le plafond…

Puis il lui croisa celui de Dean…

« Salut, mec…Alors sympa le voyage ? »

Castiel le regarda, dubitatif…Dean craignit soudain le pire…

Il perdit son sourire et sa voix enjouée.

« Cass ? »

Ce dernier scruta la pièce, il vit Sam et puis Malevitch…Son regard semblait confus, perdu

Puis il le replongea dans celui de l'ainé.

« Dean ? »

« Oui, Cass…C'est moi »

Il cligna des yeux…

« On a réussi ? »

« Non, Cass…TU as réussi…Tu es libre…On est libre…Elle est définitivement fermée cette fichue porte… »

« Fini l'enfer blanc »

« Oui, Cass…Fini et cette fois-ci pour de bon… »

Il lui sourit…C'était lui…

«Bien… »

Il ferma les yeux

Dean se figea mais il le vit respirer…Doucement, paisiblement…Il sourit

Il sentit le regard de Sam se poser sur lui…Il se tourna…

Ils étaient enfin réunis…

Malevitch refit le bandage de Dean devant un Castiel songeur, assis sur son lit…

Sam pianotait sur son portable…

Les morts firent la une des journaux, tous passèrent pour des actes de folie…Folies collectives….Atroces suicides…Au fond, cela valait bien mieux…

La police quitta les lieux dans l'après-midi…La vie reprit son cours…L'ombre de Mélinda, de Fred et de Martinez régneront toujours entre ses murs…

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, toubib » lança Dean en frottant son bandage, sa blessure le faisait nettement moins souffrir mais le grattait…

« Je vais donner ma démission…Je ne peux…Je ne veux plus rester ici…Ce serait un rappel sans fin de ses journées d'horreur… » Il baissa la tête

« Je suis désolé…Tout cela est de ma faute…»

Malevitch leva les yeux sur Castiel

«Une faute nécessaire…Elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur certaines réalités que je refusais de voir…Dure mais nécessaire… »

« J'aurais voulu qu'on vous évite tout cela… » laissa tomber Dean

« Mais je suis heureux que ce soit vous qui ayez croisé nos routes…Sans vous, on y serait jamais arrivé…Merci »

Dean sur ses mots se leva…

« On ne va pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps…Et puis on doit y aller, ils vont finir par trouver cela suspect…2 inspecteurs qui s'installent chez les fous… »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Malevitch

Castiel grimaça en descendant du lit…Le médecin l'observa une dernière fois, cet ange qui n'en était plus vraiment un…Il avait l'air bien fragile dans son vaisseau humain…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas…On va bien prendre soin de lui… »

Une pression sur son épaule…Sam passa devant lui et aida Castiel à enfiler son trenchcoat…

Il portait à présent un t-shirt noir que Malevitch lui avait déniché dans les réserves…

« On va se poser quelques temps…Histoire de se retrouver…Hum »

Castiel opina de la tête

« La Team Free Will back on the road » lança tout sourire Dean.

Il ne s'était jamais senti si heureux…Là, avec son frère, avec Castiel…

Une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle route…Un nouveau départ…

Libre…Ensemble...Sa famille…Sa vie…

FIN…..


End file.
